Hunger Games, Les Premiers Jeux de la Faim
by laurengreen
Summary: La rébellion a échoué Le district treize a été détruit Les douze autres ont été sévèrement punis Le Capitole a crée les Hunger Games pour éviter 1 nouvelle révolte. Voici la 1ère édition des Hunger Games vécu par Anton Kaven 14ans. Il devra se battre pour survivre. Pour retourner chez lui. Pour sa famille.Cette 1ère édition restera gravée dans sa mémoire. Qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt.
1. La Moisson

Chapitre 1 :

La journée commence bien. Mes deux frères et mes deux sœurs m'ont laissé une orange avec un petit mot à côté sur le chevet près de mon petit matelas. Ils nous souhaitent bonne chance à Hadriel et moi. Eux ils ont plus de dix-huit ans et je les envie beaucoup, ils n'ont pas de soucis à se faire. Ils n'ont pas peur que leur nom soit tiré au sort lors de la Moisson. Hadriel a dix-huit ans et c'est l'âge maximal pour être tiré au sort lors de la Moisson et j'espère que le sort lui sera vraiment favorable. Ce serait tellement dommage qu'il soit sélectionné comme tribut garçon. Je me lève et me regarde dans un petit bout de miroir que j'ai trouvé dans les vieilles affaires de ma mère. Mes joues sont creuses, j'ai des cernes sous les yeux et mon teint blafard ne m'avantage pas du tout. On peut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment en forme aujourd'hui.

Je sors de la chambre que je partage avec mes trois frères avec mon orange que j'épluche et mange rapidement. Je suis beaucoup trop nerveux pour avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si Hadriel était choisi, il aurait une chance de survivre : il est bien bâti avec de larges épaules, une mâchoire carrée, il est grand aussi et musclé. Alors que moi j'ai une allure malingre et je n'ai pas de muscles. Je ne suis doué en rien et si j'étais choisi je pense que je mourrai dans l'arène lors de la première rencontre avec un autre tribut. Ma mère me donne une chemise noire et un pantalon, noir également, à mettre. Ils appartenaient à mon père avant. Elle me donne toujours ces habits lors de grandes occasions et la première édition des Hunger Games est vraiment une immense occasion.

Evidemment pour la première édition, le Capitole a fait beaucoup de publicité vantant les mérites de ces Jeux. D'après les publicités que j'ai vues, il y aurait même certains produits qui nous assurent la victoire si on les consomme souvent. Les deux semaines précédant la Moisson, tous les districts ont eu de l'électricité, même le douze. Il faut absolument que toute la population croit que ces maudits Jeux ont quelque chose de positif. Le Président Snow a également mis l'accent sur la compétition entre les douze districts et sur les gains qui sont mis en jeu. Mais le leurre n'a pas fonctionné avec moi. En effet, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agit tout simplement d'un vulgaire jeu où vingt quatre gamins de douze à dix-huit ans doivent s'entretuer sous les yeux de tout Panem. Toutefois, la population n'a pas osé se révolter contre l'instauration des Hunger Games. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur de l'émergence d'une nouvelle guerre contre le Capitole, après tout, nous venions à peine de sortir d'une guerre aux conséquences désastreuses.

Les vêtements me vont parfaitement, mon père me complimente et ma mère me sourit. Mais je sens bien que tous les deux sont très nerveux.

Je sais très bien que mon frère ne descendra pas tout de suite et ne viendra pas avec moi sur la place. Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup et préfère m'éviter. Je le comprends, je lui fais honte avec mes cinquante kilos d'os et ma pâle figure. Il faut savoir que dans ma famille, tout le monde est bien costaud et fort –même mes sœurs- je fais un peu tache dans le paysage. Pour ma première moisson, c'est mon père qui m'accompagne tandis que Hadriel sera accompagné par ma mère. Elle m'a proposé de m'accompagner mais j'ai besoin d'un véritable soutien si je suis sélectionné. Je sais que si je le suis, ma mère pleurera.

Je sors de la maison et me rends dans la petite étable qui appartient à ma famille. L'odeur de foin et d'excréments me rassure un peu. C'est le seul endroit où je me sens bien et où je peux laisser s'exprimer mes émotions. En me voyant, les moutons, les chèvres et les brebis bêlent. Je vais voir Angora, la petite brebis que je chéris tant. Sa laine est toute blanche et très douce. Lorsqu'Angora me voit, elle bêle plus fort. Je la sors de l'étable et caresse doucement sa laine. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je la vois. Je lui explique calmement qu'aujourd'hui c'est la Moisson et que je dois m'absenter. Elle agrée mes dires avec un petit bêlement. Je continue en lui disant qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter et que je reviendrais vite. Cela peut paraître étrange que je parle à une brebis mais j'ai l'habitude. Je m'entends bien avec les animaux, je leur parle et ils me répondent positivement ou négativement. Je la remets à l'intérieur de l'étable et retourne à la maison.

Mon père est prêt. J'embrasse ma mère et nous sortons de la maison. Je vois toutes les familles se diriger vers la place quelques mètres plus loin. Mon père et moi suivons le cortège dans un silence religieux, de toute manière personne n'a envie de parler. Je sens une boule dans mon ventre qui semble peser des tonnes, je transpire et mes mains sont moites.

La plupart des gens autour de moi ont des vêtements rapiécés et d'une étrange couleur grise. Je suis le seul à porter des vêtements noirs. Je me distingue des autres car je porte de vieux mocassins de mon père alors que les autres habitants du district 10 portent des sandales ou bien sont pieds nus carrément. De toute manière, pour surveiller le bétail dans les champs il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de chaussures de luxe. Je sens la nervosité monter en moi à cause de l'atmosphère lugubre qui règne dans le district. Je rejoins les autres garçons de mon âge, ceux qui ont quatorze ans.

Les filles et les garçons sont séparés et classés selon leur âge, les plus jeunes –ceux qui ont douze ans- sont devant et les plus vieux au dernier rang. De ma place, je peux voir Jill, mon amie d'enfance. Elle porte une robe vert pomme un peu délavée, qui tranche avec toutes les autres tenues des filles. Elle me fait un petit signe de la main et je lui en fais un aussi. Les parents sont éloignés de leurs enfants, des Pacificateurs nous encadrent, ils sont armés de fusils et prêts à tirer à la moindre tentative de fuite. Tous les districts ont été sévèrement punis après que la rébellion a échoué, le district treize a été rayé de la carte et détruit. Quand aux autres districts, maintenant ils doivent donner chaque année un tribut fille et un tribut garçon qui sont dans une arène avec vingt-deux autres tributs. Ils doivent s'affronter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un survivant. Il n'y a que le Capitole qui puisse inventer des Jeux aussi sordides.

Le maire de notre district se trouve sur l'estrade, accompagné d'un jeune homme qui doit s'en doute venir du Capitole. Ses cheveux sont d'un rouge étincelant avec des paillettes dessus. Ses lèvres sont couvertes d'un rouge à lèvres noir qui contrastent fortement avec son teint cadavérique. Il a mis de hauts talons rouges également et porte un pantalon noir extrêmement moulant et en cuir. C'est la première fois que je vois un homme porter des talons aussi hauts et s'habiller aussi étrangement. De plus, il a une voix très aigue et grinçante, il sourit et j'ai l'occasion d'admirer ses dents blanches comme de la porcelaine. Il me fait un peu peur et j'espère de tout mon cœur que le sort me sera plus que favorable. Il y a des caméras partout, prêtes à filmer la sélection des deux tributs. Le maire a fait un long discours sur le Traité de la trahison.

Lorsqu'il a fini, l'homme excentrique s'approche et dit : « Bienvenue chers citoyens à la première édition des Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Commençons par les jeunes filles, laquelle d'entre elles aura le privilège d'être le premier tribut fille du district 10 ?

Je suis abasourdi, ''privilège'' ? Participer aux Jeux de la Faim est pour lui un privilège ? Il me donne envie de vomir. Il fouille lentement dans le bocal où se trouvent les noms des filles du district 10. La tension est à son comble et on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Malgré que ce soit la sélection d'un tribut fille, je suis suspendu à ses lèvres. Finalement il dit :

-La courageuse jeune fille qui a l'honneur de participer aux Hunger Games est… Jill Ambley !

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Jill, ma meilleure amie est sélectionnée ! Toutes les autres filles s'écartent pour la laisser passer. Je vois ses jambes trembler et ses mains aussi. Ses beaux yeux bleus se remplissent de larmes qui se mettent à couler en un flot continu, mouillant rapidement le col de sa robe. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Elle n'a que quatorze ans, elle n'a aucune chance de survivre dans l'arène. Lorsqu'elle monte sur l'estrade, l'homme nous adresse la parole :

-Applaudissez bien fort la jeune fille !

Comme des automates, les personnes se mettent à applaudir bien fort et je dois le faire malgré mes réticences. Je ne veux pas qu'un Pacificateur me tire une balle en pleine tête si je n'applaudissais pas.

-Bien, qui sera le courageux jeune homme qui accompagnera… euh… la… la fille dans l'arène ?

Il ne se souvient même pas du nom de Jill, il est ridicule et pitoyable. Il recommence son manège, fouille tranquillement parmi les papiers, en sort un et le déplie doucement.

-Que tout le monde applaudisse bien fort… Anton Kaven ! »

C'est moi. Je me force à adopter une figure neutre mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse et de la peur. Ce qui me vaut d'ailleurs mon surnom ''Peureux''. Je marche et les garçons me laissent la place. Mes mains sont encore plus moites qu'avant et mon cœur bat très fort dans ma poitrine. Je monte sur l'estrade, l'homme me tient par les épaules et me présente à la foule tandis qu'elle m'acclame. Je peux même entendre parmi les acclamations, des soupirs de soulagement. Les autres enfants seront épargnés une année de plus. Bien sûr, mon frère ne s'est pas porté volontaire pour me remplacer, je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire je comprends son abstinence. Jill et moi nous serrons la main et les Pacificateurs nous emmènent séparément à la mairie.

Nous empruntons un couloir que je ne connais pas et ils me déposent dans une pièce qui ressemble à un petit salon. C'est très joli. Il y a un canapé en cuir noir, une petite table basse en verre et un moelleux tapis mais je n'arrête pas de penser à Jill et à mon funeste destin. Dans quelques semaines je serais probablement mort, elle aussi peut-être. Le Pacificateur m'annonce la visite de mes parents, ces derniers entrent dans la pièce. Comme je l'ai prédis, ma mère pleure à chaudes larmes, elle n'arrête pas de sangloter. Mon père quand à lui essaie de se contenir, mais se retient difficilement.

« Mon fils, essaie une fois dans ta vie d'être fort, me dit-il durement, ce n'est pas une épreuve facile et même si tu meurs, fais-le dignement. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi papa et je te promets de tout faire pour être fort. N'oublie pas de vendre mes toutes affaires au marché, cela vous fera de l'argent. Prenez bien soin d'Angora s'il vous plaît…

Soudain, ma mère arrête de pleurer et me regarde dans les yeux. Les siens sont noirs et brûlants de détermination, ils me rappellent les miens.

-Sois fort, m'avertit-elle d'une voix brisée, essaie de gagner et de revenir à la maison…

-J'essaierais maman, je réponds également d'une voix émue. »

Elle se remet à pleurer et le Pacificateur revient. Il les ordonne de sortir et ferme la porte à clef. Je m'assois sur le canapé, j'ai des haut-le-cœur et des vertiges. Le sort ne m'a pas du tout été favorable aujourd'hui. Dire qu'il y a quelques instants j'ai vu pour la dernière fois mes parents ! Ma gorge se noue, j'ai sacrément envie de pleurer mais je me retiens. Il faut que je sois fort.

Je suis sur le point de m'endormir lorsqu'on m'ouvre la porte et m'ordonne de sortir. Je monte à bord d'une voiture pour la première fois. Cela aurait pu être réellement bien si elle ne me rapprochait pas du Capitole. Et de la mort. Plusieurs Pacificateurs montent en même temps que moi, ils me suivent à la trace. Ils ont peur que je m'enfuis. J'arrive à la gare, les caméras filment aussi, elles me suivent également, je dois avoir l'air pitoyable avec mes vêtements noirs et mon teint blafard. J'ai l'habitude d'inspirer de la pitié aux gens de toute façon.

Jill est là aussi, près de moi, elle a les yeux rougis par les larmes mais au moins elle ne pleure plus. Je lui fais place pour qu'elle monte la première dans le train, je suis un jeune garçon galant avant tout. Puis je monte à sa suite, l'homme qui vient du Capitole monte en dernier et ferme la porte du wagon du train. Il nous adresse la parole : « Bonjour les enfants ! Je suis Leone, je vais vous montrer vos chambres et je vous assisterais jusqu'à votre entrée dans l'arène, comme vous n'avez pas encore de mentor.

-Je suis Anton et voici Jill, je réponds. »

Il me sourit. Je serre fort la main de Jill dans la mienne. J'ai envie qu'elle se sente rassurée, qu'elle n'aie plus peur. Leone nous montre nos chambres et nous prévient que le dîner est à dix-neuf heures. Puis il nous laisse seuls. Ma chambre est spacieuse et belle. J'aperçois une pièce et entre à l'intérieur. C'est une salle de bain avec une cabine de douche, un lavabo pour se brosser les dents et une cuvette de toilette. Je sors de la pièce et aperçois une armoire face à mon lit. A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvent des habits propres et neufs mais je ne veux pas me changer. Je souhaite garder le dernier souvenir qui me rattache encore à mes parents.


	2. Le Train

**Dans cette fanfic, la famille Snow a toujours été au pouvoir.**

Chapitre 2 :

Je n'ai pas le cœur à prendre une douche même si j'en ai bien besoin. Après quelques minutes de réflexion sur ma mort prochaine je décide d'aller voir Jill, elle a plus que besoin de moi dans cette dure épreuve. Je sors de ma chambre et toque à la porte de celle de Jill. Un bruit sourd parvient à mes oreilles. J'entee doucement dans la pièce et vois Jill allongée sur son lit, les yeux rougis de larmes. Je m'approche d'elle et lui caresse les cheveux.

"Tu n'arrives pas à te reposer hein?

-Comment le pourrais-je?marmonne-t-elle. Je n'arrête pas de penser à l'Arène, à ma famille et à toi...

-J'ai l'impression de faire un cauchemar, j'ajoute.

-Je n'ai pas envie de tuer, Anton. Je ne veux tuer personne.

Ses yeux bleus se remplissent de larmes et elle est secouée de sanglots violents. J'essuie ses larmes doucement.

-Ne t'en fais pas Jill, je te protégerais... nous resterons ensemble jusqu'à la fin...

-Mes parents me manquent Anton, personne n'est venu me voir à part eux avant que je n'entre dans le train... Il ne me reste que toi, Anton...

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je te promets que tu sortiras vivante de ces Jeux.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et je remarque que ces cheveux ne sont plus qu'un amas de boucles dorées. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre très fort contre moi.

-Anton?

Je croise son regard bleuté. Elle me regarde fixement et je me noie dans ses yeux.

-Oui?je murmure.

-Je t'aime.

Jill ne m'a jamais fait une telle déclaration et cela me touche énormément venant de sa part.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jill, je serais toujours là pour toi, sache-le."

Je l'embrasse le front et lui demande si elle vient manger. Cependant elle décline l'offre et je la laisse tranquille. Je comprends qu'elle veuille être seule, je comprends pourquoi. Je repars dans ma chambre tâchant de trouver une solution pour ne pas avoir à tuer Jill dans l'arène. Nous pourrions faire une alliance et s'entraider, mais je ne veux pas que nous soyons les deux derniers restants et que nous nous entretuons.

Leone toque à la porte de ma chambre et me prie de venir au dîner, il fait pareil pour Jill mais celle-ci répond qu'elle ne dînera pas. Le jeune homme essaie d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est fermée à clef, il appelle mon amie de sa voix suraigüe mais elle ne répond pas. Finalement, il décide de la laisser tranquille, il dit qu'elle doit être encore sous le choc et nous partons tous les deux dans la salle à manger. Les mets sont déjà prêts et disposés sur une table en bois, elle ressemble presque à celle que j'ai à la maison, il y a aussi de l'eau, du vin et du jus de presque toutes les couleurs, allant du jaune vif au violet prune en passant par du rose pâle et du noir écœurant.

Leone me dit : « Sers-toi de tout ce que tu veux mais fais attention, les aliments sont très riches en graisse et en tous genres.

-Je ferais attention, je réponds et je continue d'un ton sarcastique, vous avez enlevé vos talons ? Pourquoi ? Elles vous allaient si bien…

-Oui c'est vrai qu'elles étaient jolies mais ça fait vraiment trop mal aux pieds. Même si j'ai l'air à l'aise avec, c'est toujours aussi éprouvant de marcher avec… Alors ? Tu es prêt pour la grande aventure ?

Sur le moment, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire mais ensuite je saisis qu'il parle de l'arène.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je tâchant de rester évasif, je... à vrai dire, je ne sais pas du tout comment cela va se passer... et j'ai très peur...

-C'est vrai que les Juges ne nous ont pas donné d'informations quant au déroulement des Jeux, mais je suis sûr que ce sera une expérience formidable! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, après tout, tu vas vivre un séjour merveilleux au sein du Capitole...

_Mouais, chouette perspective,_ je pense de manière sarcastique.

-J'ai l'impression d'être jeté dans l'inconnu, comme ça, à cause d'un maudit papier qui est malencontreusement tombé entre les mains d'un... de toi, je bredouille. Je... j'ai peur de ce qu'il se passera une fois là-bas... je n'aurais personne pour me guider... enfin, je ne le sens pas, sérieux... Et puis, gagner ces Jeux m'a l'air un peu compliqué quand même... je n'ai aucune chance de toute manière. J'aurais tellement aimé... laisse tomber... cette discussion n'a pas de sens.

-Il y aura des entraînements pour te donner un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend, peut-être.

-Mouais, si tu le dis...

-Anton, ne sois pas aussi défaitiste d'accord ? ces Jeux sont une occasion pour toi de découvrir le Capitole, peu de personnes ont cette chance-là, alors saisis-là! Bon, je vais regarder la télé, si tu veux, tu peux me rejoindre...»

Je ne me goinfre pas. J'ai toujours mangé à ma faim dans le district Dix étant donné que toute ma famille, à part moi, travaille. La nourriture est succulente, j'ai réellement du mal à me contenir pour ne pas reprendre plusieurs assiettes. Depuis ce matin je n'ai pas mangé. Leone me contemple presque d'un regard fraternel. Je commence à m'habituer à sa présence et je l'aime bien malgré son extravagance hors-norme. Je bois un peu de vin, je sais que c'en est car j'en ai déjà goûté pour le nouvel an, une fois.

Quand je finis, des serviteurs viennent et débarrassent tous les plats. Je suis Leone qui va au salon. La télévision est allumée et il zappe durant quelques minutes les différentes chaînes, avant de tomber sur une rediffusion de la Moisson. Nous décidons d'un commun accord de la regarder. Je vois comment s'est déroulée la Moisson dans les autres districts. Dans le un, le deux et le quatre, elle s'est déroulée de manière très monotone. Je n'ai pas retenu les noms mais pour le district un il y a eu une volontaire pour remplacer une fillette de douze ans. Je me demande qui serait assez fou pour vouloir faire cela. Dans le deux, il y a des faux jumeaux qui ont été sélectionnés, une fille et un garçon, et dans le district quatre, un garçon de dix-sept ans et une fille du même âge ont été pris. Le garçon a fière allure, il est très beau, bruns avec un regard bleu comme l'océan et une belle stature. Il est le seul à m'avoir laissé cette impression.

Lorsque c'est le tour du district 10, je vois Jill pleurer et je me vois moi-même blêmir quand mon nom est appelé. Le commentateur nommé Fantus Jock n'a rien à dire sur nos piètres prestations, il fait juste la remarque suivante : « Triste moisson dans ce district ». Viennent enfin les districts onze et douze où la Moisson est un véritable calvaire. Leone me contemple longuement, puis il prend la parole : « Bon, bah les enfants que tu as vu dans cette Rediffusion ne sont pas si spéciaux que cela ! Ils sont comme toi finalement...

-Mouais, bof... de toute manière je m'en fiche pas mal.

-On verra bien ce que cela donnera, mais cesse de t'inquiéter et profite du moment présent!

-Pfff tu parles, toi tu as toute la vie devant toi pour profiter...

-Bien, je n'ai pas encore un plan défini pour toi, j'attends de voir la réaction de Jill demain quand elle verra la rediffusion et puis on verra bien ce qu'on fera de vous.

-Vous avez retenu son prénom ?je demande ébahi.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu ne le penses, j'ai un cerveau moi aussi, réplique t-il en riant. Allez, va te coucher, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et j'espère que Jill s'est remise de ses émotions.

-Moi aussi, je soupire. »

Ma discussion avec Leone se termine sur cette note morose, je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et me rends dans ma chambre. Je m'inquiéte un peu pour Jill, je ne l'ai pas vue en cette fin de soirée. J'espère qu'elle va mieux. J'enlève mes habits noirs et prend une douche chaude, la plupart du temps dans mon district, mes frères ne me gardent pas d'eau chaude. Ils disent que l'eau froide me stimulerait et qu'à force je deviendrais plus fort donc pour moi cette eau chaude est plus qu'une opportunité. Dès que je sors de la cabine de douche je sens de l'air chaud sous mes pieds qui me sèche entièrement jusqu'aux cheveux et dans les moindres recoins. Je me résigne à porter un pyjama propre et neuf, c'est d'ailleurs peut-être l'un des derniers que je porte avant de mourir. Je m'installe sur le lit moelleux et m'endors rapidement. La journée a été riche en émotions et quand je pense que ce matin j'étais chez moi avec ma famille. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et pour la première fois depuis ma sélection pour les Hunger Games je pleure enfin toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Une nouvelle journée commence, nous sommes presque arrivés au Capitole d'après les estimations de Leone. Quand je sors de ma chambre, je le vois qui tambourine sur la porte de la chambre où dors Jill. Excédé et énervé, il demande à l'un des serviteurs du train de lui donner la clef de la chambre, l'employé lui tend aussitôt l'objet de sa requête. Il ouvre la porte et pousse un cri plus que strident, je le pousse légèrement pour voir qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Mes jambes manquent de se dérober sous moi. Je comprends pourquoi Leone a poussé un cri aussi fort. La chambre sent mauvais, très mauvais. Un corps est sur le lit. Je devine que c'est Jill. Elle est morte. Je m'approche du corps en me pinçant les narines. J'aperçois sur sa cuisse gauche une large entaille faite avec un couteau de cuisine. L'objet est au pied du lit et possède du sang séché sur sa lame. Jill s'est laissé vider de son sang si je comprends bien la scène.

Mon nouveau mentor appelle tout de suite le Président Snow pour lui faire part de cet imprévu. Plusieurs servants entrent dans la chambre, prennent le corps et l'emmènent quelque part. D'autres serviteurs désinfectent la pièce, lavent le sol et prennent les draps pour les changer. Il faut remplacer Jill et la chambre doit être prête à accueillir un nouveau tribut. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma meilleure amie se soit suicidée, pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Plein de questions restent sans réponses dans ma tête. Le choc est beaucoup trop violent, j'ai promis à mon père d'être fort mais c'en est trop. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis la veille cependant je réussis à vomir quelque chose dans les toilettes de sa chambre.

Mes mains sont très moites et je transpire beaucoup. Leone toque à la porte pour voir si tout va bien et j'essaie tant bien que mal de le rassurer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté aux toilettes à vomir et pleurer. Ma douleur est grande, Jill était ma seule amie, je la connaissais depuis toute petite… Si les rebelles ne s'étaient pas révoltés, jamais elle ne serait morte et je ne serais pas enfermé dans ce cabinet en train de rejeter tous les plats de la veille. Je ne serais pas en train de pleurer comme un débile. Apparemment Leone m'attend depuis belle lurette car quand je sors, il m'aborde immédiatement, il a l'air tout excité et a déjà oublié la mort de Jill : « On doit réorganiser une Moisson… c'est le Président qui l'a dit et donc il y aura un nouveau tribut… j'espère qu'elle sera beaucoup plus combattive que la précédente…

-Leone ! C'était Jill, mon amie d'enfance, je m'écris, on a grandi ensemble ! Elle… elle… elle…

Je me remets à pleurer comme un petit enfant. Ma tristesse est infinie. Je ne comprends pas son geste. Je ne comprends pas.

-Anton, dit-il en m'ouvrant ses bras pour que je vienne m'y blottir, je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être cher mais nous sommes dans les Jeux de la Faim et le spectacle doit continuer… On retourne au district 10… Ne pleure plus mon petit… ne pleure plus…

-Mais… mais… et Jill ? Qu'est-ce que sa famille dira ?

-Sa famille dira ce qu'il faudra dire, répond-il calmement me caressant les cheveux pour me calmer. »

Au fur et à mesure, il arrive à m'apaiser un peu et nous prenons notre déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Bien sûr les Jeux auront un peu de retard à cause de cet incident m'a dit Leone mais cela ne devrait pas être très grave. Je n'arrive pas à manger, à chaque fois que j'essaie je revois le corps de Jill en décomposition ou je la vois pendant la récréation en train de me sourire ou bien je la vois en train de m'embrasser sur la joue juste devant chez moi… elle me manque terriblement. Si j'avais forcé sa porte la veille, j'aurais pu la sauver… mais de quoi ? Elle-même savait que ses jours étaient comptés. L'image de Jill ne se détache pas de moi et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

Je suis resté toute la journée dans ma chambre, je n'ai envie de voir personne et je n'ai pas faim. De temps à autre, je pleure de douleur. J'essaie de me changer les idées mais mes pensées reviennent toujours à ma fidèle amie. Jill en train de rire. Jill en train de pleurer. Jill en colère. Jill le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Jill le jour de la Moisson. Jill et moi en train de conduire nos bœufs à travers les prairies… Jill, Jill, Jill et encore Jill… Maintenant je sais pourquoi je vais gagner les Hunger Games, pas pour être riche et célèbre, pas pour prouver à ma famille que je ne suis pas un simple avorton, non, je vais gagner pour Jill, elle aurait aimé que je gagne et je gagnerais. Tout le monde se souviendra de moi et les gens en se souvenant d'Anton Kaven se rappelleront également de Jill Ambley. C'est mon devoir de faire cela, ce sera ma manière de lui dire au revoir, de lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Nous atteignions mon district d'origine durant la soirée. Leone me convie à la sélection du nouveau tribut et je ne peux refuser. Je me change dans ma chambre et remets la tenue que je portais le jour de la Moisson. Je croise le jeune homme extravagant dans le couloir, il a remit ses hauts talons rouge feu et ses lèvres sont noir jais, ses cheveux scintillent et je retrouve le ''Leone'' de la Moisson.

Il me dit « Anton, on va pouvoir vérifier tes talents d'acteur. Le Président nous a interdit de parler de l'incident et il ne veut même pas que nous y fassions allusion. Si l'on te demande tes impressions, dis que tout est beau, que le Capitole prend bien soin de toi et que tu es heureux d'être dans ton district.

-Mais…

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix sinon ta famille subira des représailles… »

Je soupire lentement. C'est inutile de prendre des risques et je sais qu'il a raison, il va falloir que je joue la comédie alors que ma tristesse est à son apogée. Au moment où Leone et moi descendons, il y a plein de caméras qui suivent nos moindres faits et gestes. Je me force à sourire même si le cœur n'y est pas, c'est certain je ne veux pas que le Président décide de me tuer dans l'arène à cause d'un mauvais comportement. Je dois honorer la mémoire de Jill par ma victoire et je n'ai pas le droit à la moindre erreur.

Nous montons sur une estrade semblable à celle de la journée précédente. La foule nous regarde attentivement, les gens attendent que je leur fasse un signe peut-être. Je n'aperçois pas mes parents, ni Hadriel. Je revois le maire qui salue la foule et s'assoit sur un siège près du mien. Nous nous serrons la main, je souris une nouvelle fois et Leone me fait signe pour que je parle à la population du district 10. C'est le comble, que dois-je dire aux parents de ces enfants ? Bonsoir, nous sommes là pour vous annoncer que l'un de vos enfants sera sélectionné pour se faire tuer dans une arène ?

Au lieu de cela, je dis : « Bonsoir chers citoyens du district 10, aujourd'hui est un grand jour car une nouvelle Moisson a été préparée. Je suis heureux d'être ici dans mon district et… puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Je fais un clin d'œil à la foule. Les gens applaudissent mon petit discours et un coup d'œil à Leone me montre que j'ai dit ce qu'il fallait. Il prend le relais de sa voix criarde :

-Quelle est donc la jeune fille qui accompagnera ce courageux jeune homme dans l'arène ?

-Eh toi, qu'ont-ils fait de notre Jill?crie une voix masculine.

Le père de Jill se détache de la foule et commence à venir vers l'estrade.

-Ils l'ont mise où notre fille, hein?

Des murmures de désapprobation parcourent la Place et un mouvement violent de fait dans la cohue. Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler comme ça.

-Tu crois que tu peux revenir comme ça, sans rien nous dire?crie une voix féminine. elle est passée où notre enfant?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! On ne veut pas te donner nos enfants! Tu ne choisiras personne!s'écrit une personne dans la masse.

Les protestations se font de plus en plus brutales, les parents voulant absolument récupérer leurs filles. Les Pacificateurs passent donc à l'action et commencent à tabasser les protestataires. J'entends des cris, des hurlements et beaucoup de personnes sont emmenées, inanimées dans un énorme fourgon venant de nulle part. Certains parents même ont fuis, tellement ils avaient peur pour leur vie. une partie de la population se fait donc mater par les Pacificateurs et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que le calme revient sur la Place. L'atmosphère est plus que tendue après cet affrontement imprévu. Il y a beaucoup de jeunes filles qui pleurent déjà avant même de savoir qui a été sélectionné. Toujours aussi calme et faisant fi de l'atmopshère générale, Leone plonge sa main osseuse dans le bocal et tire le papier. Il est déplit le papier et lit d'une voix aigue:

-Mandee Surend!

Je vois une jeune fille du rang des filles de treize ans sortir de la foule et venir près de l'estrade. Ses cheveux sont d'un noir jai éblouissant et ses yeux noirs reflètent de la détermination et de la colère. Ce n'est pas le genre de fille qui s'apitoie sur son sort. Tout le contraire de Jill au niveau physique et peut-être même psychologique. Elle monte sur l'estrade sans m'accorder un seul regard et contemple le peu de gens qui reste d'un oeil intransigeant. Leone serre rapidement la main de la jeune fille et est sur le point de continuer son discours lorsqu'une voix forte retentit dans l'air.

-Je me porte volontaire!

Les personnes s'écartent du chemin de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avance d'un pas sûr et déterminé, elle monte sur l'estrade et se présente.

-Je suis Gwenaëlle Hoon, j'ai dix-sept ans.

Leone recommence son cirque et crit :

-Applaudissez tous cette brave jeune fille. On peut dire qu'elle a du cran ! »

Personne obéit à mon mentor. Les gens restent stoïques face à cette annonce, comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas. Je me lève pour l'accueillir aussi chaleureusement que je le peux mais elle me serre simplement la main d'une poigne de fer. Je grince des dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Son regard est dur et je pense que nous n'allons pas être amis tous les deux. Ses cheveux blonds sont mi-longs et ils flottent dans le vent, elle porte une courte robe blanche et des sandales en cuir marron. Les caméras continuent de filmer jusqu'à ce que Leone, Gwenaëlle et moi entrons à l'intérieur du train. La jeune fille ouvre tout de suite les hostilités : « Ecoute petit, ne crois pas que je suis là pour te dorloter et te chanter des berceuses d'accord ? Dans quelques jours nous serons dans l'arène et si je dois te tuer, je le ferais sans aucun problème. »

Ensuite elle part et me laisse seul avec Leone dans le couloir. Je me demande si elle sait où elle va car personne ne lui a montré sa chambre. Lorsque je lui fais la remarque, elle grogne et me lance un regard noir. Mais finalement elle demande à Leone de la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. La journée a été épuisante et j'attends mon nouveau mentor avec impatience. Je veux savoir si j'ai relevé le défi haut la main, si je ne me ferais pas tuer par des loups une fois les Hunger Games commencés. Je me rends au salon, m'assois sur un fauteuil bien moelleux et l'attends. Il ne tarde pas à venir et me sourit gentiment.

Je lui rends la pareille et dis d'une voix faussement enjouée : « Quelle journée spectaculaire ! On ne pourrait pas rêver mieux !

-C'est bon tu peux arrêter de jouer la comédie Anton, on est dans le train.

-C'était pour voir si tu marcherais, je bougonne, tu as encore enlevé tes talons ?

-Oui bien sûr, je les garde pour plus tard, j'ai mal aux pieds et j'ai des ampoules je crois… Alors, parlons de ta prestation…

-J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, j'ai hâte que tu me rendes ton verdict !

-C'était pas mal, j'aurais pu y croire si je te connaissais pas depuis quelque temps, il faut améliorer les expressions que tu fais quand tu parles. Tu es capable de dire que tu adores le Capitole, parler d'une voix ferme mais cela ne fonctionne pas si en même temps tu fronces les sourcils.

-Oui, c'est vrai…

-Demain je parlerais avec Gwenaëlle et on avisera ensuite…

-Tu as réussi à retenir son prénom ? Tu fais de grands progrès Leone, je dis en riant. »

Je lui souhaite bonne nuit, sors du petit salon et me rends dans ma chambre. A peine ai-je revêtis mon pyjama que je m'endors sur le lit, demain sera une grande journée, aussi fatigante qu'épuisante.


	3. Le Capitole

Chapitre 3 :

J'entends une personne tambouriner sauvagement à ma porte. De sa voix stridente il me crit qu'il est l'heure de se lever et que je ne suis qu'un paresseux. ''Nouveau'' Leone, agressif et très franc quand il est énervé. Je me lève doucement,j'ai un mal de crâne époustouflant et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Toute la nuit je n'ai fait que de repenser à Jill. Je choisis un tee-shirt vert pomme et un pantalon noir à mettre. Hommage très discret à Jill. Gwenaëlle et notre mentor attendent devant la porte de ma chambre. Ils sont très remontés contre moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est ridicule de toute façon et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je leur souris. Leone me dit qu'on arrive très bientôt au Capitole, qu'il faut que je mange et que l'on mette au point un plan car il a enfin reçu des instructions pour le déroulement des Jeux. J'avale rapidement un bol de chocolat chaud, c'est doux et très sucré, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de boisson

Je grignote un morceau de pain de mon district d'origine pendant qu'ils discutent : « Alors, je vous lis sur mon écran les instructions quant au déroulement des Hunger Games: les tributs sélectionnés pour la première édition des Jeux de la Faim seront logés et nourris aux frais du Capitole; ils vivront dans un appartement situé dans le chiffre de leur district durant cinq jours; ils devront se préparer pour la Parade qui aura lieu le lendemain de leur arrivée et cette Parade aura pour but de mettre en avant leurs qualités; les trois derniers jours les tributs auront droit à des entraînements avec des spécialistes au cours desquels ils devront faire une prestation devant des Juges qui leur attribueront une note allant de 1 à 12; enfin les tributs seront ensuite transportés dans un hovercraft en direction de l'endroit où auront lieu les Jeux de la Faim. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai reçu, ajoute Leone.

-Très sommaire, je bougonne.

-Je sais mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix... ils ont dit qu'il fallait mettre vos qualités en avant...

-Hum... peut-être qu'on pourrait attirer la sympathie de la poopulation du Capitole... ou quelque chose du genre, je dis simplement.

-On pourrait essayer, acquiesce mon mentor.

-Hors de question de sympathiser avec eux!s'écrie Gwen. Tu fais ce que tu veux, le gros bébé, mais moi je n'en ai rien à faire d'eux!

Elle me pointe du doigt d'un air accusateur. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir offensé, au lieu de cela je me mets à rire joyeusement. Vaut mieux en rire que d'en pleurer. Je me demande vraiment si je vais bien et le regard que Leone et Gwenaëlle me glissent me fait penser le contraire.

-Bon, euh... Anton tu te calmes... crie Leone.

-Il délire complétement depuis le suicide de sa petite copine, objecte le tribut fille.

Cet argument me pique au vif. Je ne délire pas du tout, je vais très bien. Je me demande comment elle a su pour Jill. Comment le sait-elle? Elle doit être super bien informée... Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve cette fille !

-Anton, il n'y a rien de drôle, il faut rester concentrer sur ton objectif: réussir ces Jeux.

-Tu crois que je suis là de bon cœur ? Et puis soit j'en ris soit j'en pleure alors…

-C'est bon, tu arrêtes ton cirque. Gwenaëlle tu peux disposer. Je dois m'entretenir avec ce jeune homme.

Elle ne se fait pas prier et s'en va. Je la regarde se lever et sortir de la salle à manger.

- Quand à toi… (il me pointe) on doit avoir une vraie discussion tous les deux. (il fait une pause) Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive gamin ?

-Je ne sais pas… je…

Je me mets à rire devant son air sérieux. Il pousse un long soupir d'exaspération la plus totale.

-Sérieusement Anton, arrête un peu ton cinéma… tu perds les pédales là, tu as touché le fond…

-Peut-être est-ce parce que je ne supporte pas ce qui m'arrive, je pense tout au haut.

-Bon on fera avec, je te demande juste de ne pas devenir fou. Je viens de réfléchir à comment s'attirer la sympathie de la foule...

Je ris sous cape une nouvelle fois. Tous ces rires traduisent ma nervosité la plus profonde et la plus complète. Quand je suis stressé, j'ai les mains moites, j'ai peur et j'ai une boule au ventre mais lorsque ma nervosité atteint son paroxysme, je me mets à rire ou à pleurer pour tout et rien.

-J'ai décidé que tu adopterais un comportement mystérieux. Les femmes adorent les hommes mystérieux, tu feras sensation, j'en ai le cœur net.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'air d'une personne charmante, je réplique.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important. J'espère que tu m'as bien compris. Mystérieux sans hostilité flagrante.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris. »

Il se lève et me laisse seul. Après avoir bu de l'eau, je pars moi aussi, je vais toquer à la porte de la chambre de Gwenaëlle. Elle vient m'ouvrir la porte cependant quand elle me voit elle tente de la refermer. Je coince mon pied entre la porte et le mur. J'ai besoin de lui parler, de savoir si elle me tuera dans l'arène. Après une vaine lutte pour refermer la porte, elle me laisse entrer. Je redoute ses sarcasmes incessants et ses moqueries mal placés, elle peut intimider les gens quand elle le souhaite. Je n'ai pas fait attention à son allure dans la salle à manger mais maintenant que je la vois, elle a ses cheveux noués en une petite queue de cheval, elle est douchée et sent bon. Elle est vêtue simplement d'une blouse violet prune et d'une courte jupe blanche. Elle me demande : « Que veux-tu Anton ?

C'est la première fois que je l'entends prononcer mon prénom.

-J'aimerais savoir… euh... bah... tu vas vraiment me tuer dans l'arène ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, et si tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ce n'est pas le moment petit bébé.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé !je crie.

Elle mime ma réaction lors de la Moisson et se met à ricaner méchamment. Ses yeux reflétant toute la haine qu'elle a à mon égard. J'ai envie de pleurer et de la frapper pour qu'elle arrête de se moquer de moi.

-Considère que tu as de la chance si tu ne meurs pas dès le début des Jeux, crache-t-elle.

-On pourrait rester ensemble...

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai pas envie de m'handicaper d'un petit gamin qui pleurniche tout le temps!

Elle me fait mal avec ses mots durs, j'ai envie de me boucher les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Pourquoi est-elle si méchante ? Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle autant ? Je ne fais rien et je dis seulement :

-Gwenaëlle, je... je n'ai que quatorze ans... ma meilleure amie est morte et... j'ai... j'ai peur de mourir... je ne veux pas mourir...

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans la chambre, elle se tait. Elle ne dit rien, elle me regarde seulement, peut-être que finalement sous cet air dur et froid se cache une âme très sensible... Ses lèvres sont pincées et elle semble réfléchir. J'ajoute une couche pour achever de la convaincre:

-Et puis j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger... peut-être que le garçon du district Quatre voudra bien... il avait l'air gentil après tout...

Elle devient pâle. J'ai marqué un point, elle a un lien avec le garçon du Quatre. J'ai enfin réussi à l'atteindre.

-Mais dès qu'il saura qu'au fond tu n'es qu'un pleurnichard, il t'abandonnera, rétorque-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, il avait l'air d'un type au grand coeur et je ne pense pas qu'il me délaissera seul et sans défense, dis-je d'une voix pleine d'assurance. »

Sur ce, je sors de sa chambre, je veux qu'elle se pose des questions. Je souhaite qu'elle médite sur ce que je viens de dire. J'entre dans ma chambre et par la fenêtre, j'aperçois déjà le Capitole, il est très grand, la télévision ne m'a pas mentit. J'aperçois de magnifiques monuments et bâtiments. Il y a des personnes qui déambulent dans la rue, des femmes avec une montagne de cheveux multicolores, des hommes avec des lèvres roses, blanches, noires, jaune pétillant, vert pomme ou bien bleu nuit. La plupart de ces hommes portent des talons encore plus hauts que ceux de Leone, et je comprends que ce dernier avec sa tenue lors de la Moisson s'était habillé très simplement comparé à ces hommes. Je suis quand même ébahi devant tant de fantaisie.

Je vois des gens me pointer du doigt et ouvrir grand la bouche. Ils me regardent comme une bête de foire ou un animal, je ne sais pas trop. Je tâche de faire bonne impression. Je leur fais un demi-sourire, c'est parfait pour m'attirer leur sympathie sans pour autant dévoiler le fond de mes sentiments. Je fais un petit signe de la main à de petites filles que je croise, elles me sourient en retour et rougissent. C'est grisant de voir toutes ces femmes qui me regardent d'un œil intéressé, qui rougissent ou gloussent lorsque je leur souris, quand je leur fais un clin d'œil ou encore un petit signe. Dans le Dix, à part Jill, personne ne s'est vraiment intéressé à moi. Être au coeur de l'attention de tous, c'est réconfortant pour moi.

Le train s'arrête enfin, de ma fenêtre, je vois plusieurs cameramen qui nous attendent avec impatience, ils doivent se demander ce que les tributs du district 10 leur réserve. Ou plutôt ce que la volontaire leur réserve. Leone toque à ma porte et à celle de Gwenaëlle, nous sortons en même temps. Je lui adresse un sourire mais celle-ci m'ignore complétement. Si c'est ça son plan et bien je ferais pareil, je l'ignorerais. Elle s'est changée, elle a revêtu une longue robe de couleur bleu ciel, elle porte aussi un collier à perles blanc au ras du cou, ses fins poignets sont ornés de bracelets aux couleurs pastels, elle possède toujours ses sandales de la Moisson. Elle est vraiment très jolie dans cette tenue, moi je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me changer, c'est très idiot de ma part. La jeune fille descend d'abord, suivie de moi et pour terminer, de Leone. Celui-ci ne dit rien, il a l'air dur et implacable, Gwenaëlle parait aux anges, elle sourit et parfois rit toute seule. Quant à moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'arrête pas de faire mon demi-sourire intriguant, je fais des signes aux demoiselles, je salue tout Panem et j'effleure les mains, les joues et les cous de ces dames qui en redemandent toujours plus.

Je passe ma main dans les cheveux d'un geste désinvolte puis souris aux caméras. Cela déclenche immédiatement des crises d'hystéries parmi la population féminine du Capitole. _Les Capitoliennes sont vraiment folles_, je pense avec effroi, _un rien les fait crier_. Les Pacificateurs nous conduisent dans un bâtiment très beau et tout neuf, Leone me dit que c'est ici que je m'entraînerais, il y a douze étages et l'on nous explique qu'un étage correspond à un numéro de district. Il y a également une cantine pour tous les tributs et des salles d'entraînements avec plusieurs ateliers. Je suis ébahi devant tant de luxe alors que dans certains districts, il y a des personnes qui meurent de faim tous les jours. _Il ne s'imagine pas l'enfer que certaines personnes vivent dans les autres districts._ J'appuie sur le bouton dix de l'ascenseur, Leone et Gwenaëlle me suivent. Tout est calme, les tributs des districts un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit et neuf sont déjà arrivés, m'informe mon mentor et je n'ai pas mémorisé le nom de la plupart mais ce n'est pas très urgent.

Je me pose des centaines de questions : est-ce que le garçon du district quatre acceptera de me protéger de Gwen-la-folle ? Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir ? Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver un moyen pour que je ne participe pas aux Jeux ? Leone, la jeune fille et moi nous rendons dans le salon. Enfin, c'est surtout une grande pièce épurée avec des fauteuils, un écran et une table basse. D'habitude, le mentor parle beaucoup mais là, il est très calme. Je l'interroge longuement du regard, son comportement est incompréhensible. Lui qui est d'habitude si bavard…

Soudain, il nous dit : « Vous avez été fabuleux les enfants ! Je suis fier de vous ! Surtout toi Anton, tu as été fantastique, j'ai cru que ces femmes allaient te sauter dessus !

-Euh... je suppose que je dois dire merci? En fait, c'était vraiment bizarre d'être le centre de l'attention... et Gwenaëlle tu es vraiment jolie dans cette tenue, je la complimente.

Elle ne me remercie pas, me jette un coup d'œil et grogne.

-Oui, vous étiez formidables!

-C'est l'euphorie du moment qui m'a fait glousser comme une imbécile, dit-elle d'un ton dur.

-Vous avez fait une entrée sensationnelle, encore bravo. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Anton, Gwen, demain ce sera la Parade et l'on vous préparera... vous avez de la chance, je connais l'un des stylistes et elle est extraordinaire!

-Elle?je demande d'un air incrédule.

-Oui, elle, affirme Leone, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus... et j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser... Gwen, pourquoi t'être portée volontaire ?

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant. Elle sourit doucement.

-Je me suis portée volontaire 'est pour une raison personnelle que je ne citerais pas.

-Et pourquoi tu t'es pas portée volontaire à la place de Jill?je bougonne.

-Je n'en avais pas envie, mais après j'ai regretté et dès que j'ai su qu'il y avait une nouvelle Moisson, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion!

-Et toi Anton, tu as une petite amie?

Je me mets à rire doucement et réponds calmement :

-Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

-Et Jill alors ? Vous aviez l'air proches tous les deux? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'entre vous deux il n'y avait rien...

A l'évocation de ma défunte amie, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Ma gorge se noue et je me retiens de pleurer, pas devant Gwen. Celle-ci se met à rire à gorge déployée. Ce qui me déstabilise complètement.

-Je… oui nous sommes… nous étions… proches… je bégaie péniblement. Mais pas comme tu le penses...

Mes pensées s'embrouillent, je ne sais plus quoi dire. De grosses larmes roulent sur mes joues et des longs sanglots s'échappent de ma gorge. Repensez à ma défunte amie me fait très mal au cœur.

-Anton, je suis désolé pour toi. Gwen,tu as un petit ami?

-Je ne suis pas là pour me confesser, bougonne-t-elle d'une voix froide, dur comme un robot.

-Allez, on ne va rien dire, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres »

A ma grande stupéfaction, elle maugrée des choses incompréhensibles, elle grogne et se jette sur Leone. Celui-ci s'étale sur le canapé. Elle est sur lui en train de l'étrangler, ses yeux sont remplis de haine. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dans son état normal. Sans réfléchir, j'arrête de pleurer, je l'agrippe à la taille et la tire de toutes mes forces en arrière, elle pèse une dizaine de kilos de plus que moi mais cela ne m'empêche pas de réussir à l'éloigner de quelques mètres de Leone. Nous tombons tous les deux sur le sol dur au milieu du salon. Il a quelques griffures sur ses joues et des marques rouges sur son cou en porcelaine, Gwen me griffe le visage alors rapidement je prends des mesures.

Je lui donne un coup de poing au ventre et je lui fais un croche-pied. Elle s'écroule lamentablement par terre, elle se relève et tire violemment le bras en arrière, un cri strident s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je tombe à mon tour et elle se jette une nouvelle fois sur moi. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend donc? Je ne lui ai rien fait et elle m'agresse. _J'essaie tant bien que mal de m'extraire de sa poigne mais elle est beaucoup trop forte, alors je lui donne un coup de pied à la cage thoracique, elle crit et me lâche enfin. Elle s'affaisse lourdement sur le dos et immédiatement, je la retourne et la plaque au sol, je tiens fermement ses bras sur son dos. Durant plusieurs longues minutes, elle s'agite, tape des pieds et essaie de s'échapper cependant, je pèse tout mon poids sur son dos et la maintiens à terre. Finalement elle s'arrête, lorsque je la regarde, elle dort. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, elle a perdu toute sa beauté et a l'air d'une sauvageonne. Même quand elle dort elle paraît menaçante. Je dois être idiot à être sur le dos d'une fille mais le seul fait que je me sois battue avec le tribut fille m'étonne, et que j'en sois sorti vivant relève du miracle. Je me relève et dépoussière mes vêtements avec fougue. Leone me regarde d'un air stupéfait, il est vraiment étonné, je m'assois tranquillement à ses côtés.

« Anton ? C'est toi qui viens de me sauver la vie ?

-Euh… oui... je...

- Si on m'avait dit qu'Anton Kaven me sauverait des griffes d'une sauvageonne de dix-sept ans, je n'y aurais jamais cru ! Qui t'a appris à te battre comme ça ?

-Ce sont mes frères qui m'ont appris, ils m'ont enseigné plein de techniques de combat parce qu'ils voulaient que je participe à des tournois soit dit en passant débiles… mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment doué pour cela...

-C'est un atout d'être fort au corps à corps…

-Mouais, je maugrée. »

Mon mentor est désarçonné par les évènements et nous nous demandons tous les deux ce qui a conduit Gwen à avoir un tel comportement. Je suis encore un peu sonné par tous ces évènements qui s'enchaînent, cependant je reste avec lui au salon. Je surveille Gwen, étalée au milieu de la pièce en train de dormir, et je discute simplement avec Leone de choses futiles jusqu'à ce que moi aussi, je sois épuisé et aille me coucher...


	4. La Préparation

Chapitre 4 :

Leone m'appelle pour le dîner à dix-neuf heures. J'ai dormi toute l'après-midi, après m'être battu avec Gwenaëlle, cela a été exténuant autant pour moi que pour elle. Je prends une douche très chaude, me savonne avec un gel douche qui sent la rose ensuite je me rince. Je sors de la douche, l'air chaud provenant du sol me sèche entièrement et je revêts des sous-vêtements puis un pantalon blanc et une chemise bleu foncé. Je mets des chaussettes propres et me rends dans la salle à manger.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle je vois Gwen, elle a le visage marqué. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis trois mois. Quant à Leone, lui non plus n'a pas l'air en grande forme. Les griffures qui étaient sur son visage se sont estompées. Il règne un calme plat dans la salle à manger, des personnes sont là en train de mettre les plats sur la table ou en train de servir Leone et Gwenaëlle. Je prends place à côté du jeune homme originaire du Capitole, en face du tribut fille.

On me sert une soupe verdâtre avec des aliments qui flottent dessus. _Pas très appétissant tout ça, j'espère au moins que ce sera nourrissant._ Je saisis la cuillère et mange calmement la soupe. Celle-ci est très bonne même si je ne connais pas les aliments que je mange. Une jeune femme me sert de l'eau dans mon verre. Je le vide entièrement et elle me resserre encore, puis elle s'en va. L'atmosphère est pesante dans la salle, je sens l'odeur de Gwenaëlle qui flotte dans l'air. Un mélange de sueur et de parfum. Je suppose qu'elle s'en ai mis pour masquer l'odeur. Je ne comprends pas leur silence, j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute. Mes mains sont un peu moites, signe que je deviens nerveux.

Je demande à mon mentor d'une voix plus aigue que je l'aurais voulu : « Pourquoi personne ne parle ? C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ?

Il prend une grande inspiration et je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de me répondre. Il s'efforce pourtant à le faire.

-Un serviteur a fait une découverte qui m'a littéralement bouleversée.

Il est au bord des larmes, cela me touche énormément. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave même si je ne vois pas ce qui peut l'émouvoir ainsi.

-Qu'ont-ils découvert ?je demande.

-Pas la peine de te forcer Leone, je sais assumer ce que je fais, intervient brutalement Gwenaëlle, je me drogue Anton. C'est bon ? Ta curiosité est satisfaite ? Et Leone, tes émotions tu te les garde pour toi. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

J'ouvre grand les yeux. En voyant ma réaction, elle se met à rire méchamment. Je commence à percevoir certaines choses qui étaient obscures avant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu une révélation presque divine.

-Donc hier… tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, j'articule doucement, c'est pour cela que tu t'en ai prise à Leone et à moi…

-C'est vrai que hier, la question m'a un peu stimulé et avec la drogue j'ai mal réagi.

Elle recommence à rire. Je n'aime pas son rire. Soudain, je prends conscience qu'elle me fait vraiment peur._ Mais elle est complètement tarée, cette fille!_ Je ressens un poids dans mon ventre et je serre nerveusement mes mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Je transpire beaucoup du dos. Comment a-t-elle trouvé de la drogue ? Où ? Pourquoi s'est-elle mise à se droguer ? Y-a-t-il un lien avec son petit ami? En a-t-elle un déjà? Beaucoup de question se bousculent dans ma tête.

-Comment l'as-tu appris Leone ?

-Hier quand le serviteur et toi l'avez déposée sur son lit… le serviteur a arrangé la chambre et il est tombé sur la drogue qu'elle cachait depuis son arrivée.

-Mais tu suspectais déjà quelque chose ?j'insiste.

-Non, non… je ne sais pas… C'est vrai qu'elle était bizarre mais bon…

-Et les Pacificateurs n'ont rien remarqué? J'ai du mal à y croire, dis-je d'un air sceptique.

-Je les ai soudoyé, répond la jeune femme. Pas très difficile à faire...

-Et d'où provient cette drogue?

-C'est quoi ton problème, morveux? Occupe-toi de tes fesses d'accord?

-Calmez-vous les enfants!crie Leone. En tout cas, tu as de la chance que je n'en ai pas parlé aux Juges ou même au Président...

-Sinon quoi ? Je serais disqualifiée des Jeux ? Je n'en demandais pas tant… ça m'aurait évité de tuer le petit gamin, crache t-elle. »

Je ne réagis même pas malgré le frisson qui me parcourt le dos. Cette remarque rend l'atmosphère morose, lugubre et extrêmement pesante. Cela me rappelle aussi que je vais participer aux Jeux. Gwenaëlle me dégoûte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'admire tant ni pourquoi je me sens aussi attiré par elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle est différente des autres. Je me lève brusquement de table et leur souhaite bonne nuit. Arrivé dans ma chambre j'enlève mes vêtements et revêts mon pyjama. Je me remets à penser à Jill et cela me remplis de haine envers le Capitole. Quand je serais dans l'arène je penserais à elle pour me donner de la force.

Elle me manque plus que tout. Le pire est que je ne saurais jamais si elle était amoureuse de moi. Je dois avouer que pendant une certaine période je suis tombé amoureux de Jill mais elle ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'elle en pensait. J'ai moi-même préféré que nous restions en bons termes pour ne pas ternir notre amitié. Je me couvre presque entièrement avec la couverture. Finalement je n'ai pas envie de mourir, je n'ai pas envie de participer à ces Jeux stupides, je veux juste rentrer chez moi au district dix. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Mes pensées reviennent encore vers Jill, je crois bien qu'elle me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Enfin, je m'assoupis les images de ma meilleure amie en tête.

Aujourd'hui est une grande journée d'après ce qu'a dit Leone hier, nous allons participer à la Parade. Je me lève bien avant que mon mentor toque à la porte, je vais dans la salle à manger. Je suis étonné que les serviteurs soient déjà debout à une heure aussi tôt, ils me servent du chocolat chaud et me donnent du pain grillé. Je bois le liquide encore chaud et mange rapidement le pain. Je suis très nerveux, j'espère que mes préparateurs ne seront pas comme certains hommes que j'ai vus au Capitol, enfin, j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas bizarre. Mais que feront-ils de moi lorsqu'ils me verront ? Je n'ai pas envie que l'on me transforme, je veux absolument rester tel que je suis. Je ne veux pas devenir comme... comme ces Capitoliens...

Je retourne dans ma chambre et prends une longue douche brûlante, cela me permet de me détendre un peu. Je m'habille tranquillement et m'assois sur le lit pour réfléchir. Je pense à Gwen, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle mais elle me fait penser à Cyrielle au niveau physique et je la prends comme une grande soeur... très agaçante et froide mais une grande soeur quand même. La pauvre, son petit ami doit lui manquer... Que ressent-elle envers lui, franchement? Si elle l'aimait vraiment elle ne se serait pas portée volontaire, quelle idée! Je trouve Gwen attachante à sa manière et je l'aime bien quand même. Elle a un côté audacieux et fascinant. Mais mon vrai amour est déjà mort et je ne pense pas que je pourrais aimer une personne aussi puissamment.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et ils sont très emmêlés. Mon équipe s'en chargera de toute manière, ou pas. Je deviens très nerveux. Ce soir c'est la présentation des tributs. Est-ce que je serais à la hauteur? Que vont-ils faire de moi? Et s'ils me tranformaient tellement que je ne me reconnaissais même pas? Je remarque que je me pose trop de questions et décide de me vider la tête. Il y a un écran géant disposé devant moi, une télécommande repose sur le chevet à côté du lit. J'hésite à l'utiliser, j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut arriver, de ce que je peux découvrir derrière cet écran. Mais ma curiosité l'emporte sur ma peur pour une fois et je saisis la télécommande et la regarde. Mes mains tremblent tellement que je manque de la faire tomber. Il y a douze chiffres sur l'objet. Un pour chaque district j'imagine. Je n'ose pas appuyer sur le bouton dix. Je sens une boule monter en moi, je sue beaucoup, j'ai peur et j'ai l'impression que mes oreilles bourdonnent. Si je réagis de la même manière lorsque les Hunger Games commenceront, ça ne va pas le faire du tout. Je respire bien fort et prends mon courage à deux mains. J'appuie.

Je vois alors devant moi la place du district, je ne vois que quelques personnes qui partent d'un bout à l'autre. J'en suis très surpris et manque d'en tomber par terre. Je me pince et me frotte les yeux plusieurs fois pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas. Le lieu est pratiquement vide, les gens doivent être dans les prairies en train de faire paître le bétail ou bien chez eux en train de regarder la rediffusion de la Moisson.

Je suis sur le point d'éteindre l'écran géant lorsque j'aperçois une jeune femme qui se déplace sur le lieu. Nouveau choc. C'est Cyrielle, ma sœur. Elle porte un lourd panier, rempli de légumes frais et de médicaments je crois. Elle a des cernes sous les yeux et a beaucoup maigri. Elle porte seulement une longue robe blanche et marche pieds nus. J'ai envie de sauter à l'intérieur de l'écran pour me retrouver avec elle. Evidemment je ne peux pas. Je la vois passer lentement devant la place puis disparaître à nouveau de l'écran. Soudain je me rends compte que ma vie d'avant me manque cruellement. Je me demande comment la famille Ambley a réagi à l'annonce de la mort de Jill. J'espère que sa mère ne m'en tient pas pour responsable et que la famille Kaven la soutient. J'ai les larmes aux yeux en pensant aux deux familles, ma gorge se serre et j'aurais sûrement pleuré si je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

Attendez. Quelqu'un frapper à ma porte ? J'ouvre et je découvre une dame avec une peau bleue, des lèvres dorés et de hauts talons dorés également. Sur ses deux joues sont dessinées des roses rouges. Ses yeux sont d'un noir intense ses dents contrastent fortement avec ses yeux. Je crie de surprise et referme immédiatement la porte, tant je suis effrayé. On retoque à la porte. Mon coeur bat la chamade et j'ouvre une nouvelle fois la porte. La dame étrange se présente, elle s'appelle Fanty et elle est ma styliste attitrée. Ses collègues m'attendent à l'hôpital. Lorsque je sors et ferme la porte, je découvre quatre Pacificateurs qui l'accompagnent. J'en déduis que l'on sort du bâtiment.

Je ne peux pas voir Gwenaëlle, je prends l'ascenseur accompagné de Fanty et des quatre Pacificateurs. Nous sortons dehors à l'air libre. Je peux enfin respirer de l'air frais, le vent caresse doucement mon visage et j'apprécie cette sensation de fraîcheur. Le Capitole a déjà prévu ma sortie apparemment car je vois des femmes, des adolescentes d'environ mon âge. Elles se mettent à crier en me voyant arriver, certaines s'évanouissent et sont prises en charge par des Pacificateurs. D'autres tendent les mains pour que je les touche mais les soldats qui m'entourent m'empêchent de le faire. Je vois des femmes âgées avec mon prénom tatoué sur leurs fronts, d'autres sur leurs joues ou encore sur leurs mains. Cela me donne des frissons. _Les Capitoliens sont réellement cinglés!_

Fanty est à mes côtés et ne me prête même pas attention, elle se contente de saluer d'un signe de la tête certaines personnes ou de serrer la main à celles qu'elle connaît bien. Nous montons tous dans une grande voiture qui nous conduit dans un hôpital spécialisé, au centre du Capitole. A vrai dire je suis un peu dépassé par tout ce qui m'arrive et je perds la tête. Il y a tellement de bruit, de flashs qui crépitent et toute sorte d'autres choses aussi agaçantes. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir redevenir moi-même, une fois tranformé; je n'ai pas envie que le Capitole me change en une personne que je ne suis pas.

L'hôpital est très grand et chaque étage représente un district et une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, nous montons dans un ascenseur au verre transparent. Fanty appuie sur le bouton du dixième étage. Elle m'explique que d'abord mes préparateurs m'embellissent le corps et qu'ensuite elle s'occupera personnellement de moi. Je hoche simplement la tête sans rien dire. Elle me fait un peu peur avec son maquillage singulier et sa peau bleue. _Qu'est-ce que les gens du Capitole ne feraient pas pour se faire remarquer !_ Ma styliste me laisse devant une porte et j'entre dans une salle où se trouvent trois personnes ayant chacune une peau noir intense, orange doux et vert kaki. J'ai une fois de plus l'impression d'être une bête de foire ou un agneau qui entre à l'abattoir.

Elles commencent à me déshabiller mais je refuse. Elles sont malades ou quoi? Je ne vais pas leur dévoiler ma nudité à cause de ces foutues Jeux quand même! Une des femmes m'explique calmement que c'est la procédure mais je refuse encore et je déclare que je ne me mettrais à nu devant personne. Alors une escouade de Pacificateurs sortis de je ne sais où entrent dans la pièce, l'un d'eux me pique avec une seringue et je me sens tout d'un coup pâteux et avec une grande envie de dormir.

Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, j'ai mal à la tête et je suis allongé sur un lit blanc, je tente de me lever, en vain. Mes poignets et mes chevilles sont fermement attachées et je suis recouvert d'un drap blanc. Je me demande si le Capitole a fait exprès que mon équipe de préparation soit féminine. Je n'imagine même pas la réaction de Gwenaëlle si c'est le cas alors.

Les trois dames aux peaux étranges pénètrent dans la pièce avec Fanty. Cette dernière m'explique ce que les préparatrices m'ont faites en autre des gommages et d'autres choses bizarres. Elle m'autorise à me regarder dans un miroir et me détache lentement. Je lève et m'observe dans la glace. Le résultat est stupéfiant. Ma peau semble toute neuve, je tourne sur moi-même et je suis ébahi. Plus de poils nulle part. La dame à la peau noire me demande d'aller m'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit blanc. Tandis que l'une d'entre elles me manucure les ongles, une autre s'occupe de mes cheveux et la troisième de mon maquillage. Elles me permettent de me regarder dans le miroir et je suis très surpris. Le jeune garçon que je vois possède de beaux yeux noir jais, des lèvres dénudées, un teint légèrement mat et des ongles en parfait état. Toutes les cicatrices que je me suis faites depuis ma plus tendre enfance, en trébuchant par terre ou en me faisant attaquer par des chèvres, ont disparues. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'elles ont effacé tous les souvenirs qui me rattachaient à mon district. Qu'elles ont effacé mon passé.

Puis Fanty m'enlève doucement mon peignoir et me contemple dans les moindres recoins, elle veut "vérifier" que le travail des préparatrices a été bien fait. Son oeil observateur m'embarrasse vraiment mais si je résiste, elle va encore appeler les Pacificateurs et ils vont me piquer et je n'ai pas envie de retomber dans un sommeil profond. La styliste me permet de remettre mon peignoir si je le souhaite. Je lui rétorque que l'envie de me trimballer tout nu devant elle ne m'enchante pas du tout.

Elle rit doucement puis me demande : « Alors Anton, que penses-tu de ta transformation ?

Je prends une grande inspiration. Le changement est stupéfiant voire charmant, mais je n'aime pas. Je me préfère au naturel. Heureusement que dans l'arène on ne nous retouchera pas.

-C'est très surprenant… mais sincèrement, je n'aime pas du tout. On ne dirait pas que je suis Anton Kaven, on dirait que je suis l'un de ces enfants pourris gâtés du Capitole.

-Je suis ravie que cela te plaise !s'exclame t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ma remarque.

-Comment ça s'est passé pour Gwenaëlle ?je demande.

-L'autre fille là ? Oh, Tristan, Stewart et Eliott ont bien tenté de la préparée… mais elle leur a bondi dessus ! Une vraie sauvage ! Il n'a pas fallu moins de quatre Pacificateurs pour la maîtriser !

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-D'après Eliott elle a dit qu'elle préférait aller tout de suite se faire bouffer dans l'arène plutôt que de se faire toucher par des… des... et des... Oh, elle est tellement stupide !

Un petit rictus se forme sur mes douces lèvres. Elle semble réellement dégoûtée par l'attitude de Gwen. Elle ajoute :

-Heureusement que toi tu n'es pas comme ça !

-C'est vrai que je suis un peu plus civilisé et conciliant…

-Oui, on peut dire que tu t'es laissé faire à ta manière...

-Mouais, je marmonne.

-Anton, pour toi, j'ai prévu une tenue digne de ce nom… digne d'un jeune garçon tout mignon comme toi… après tout tu viens du district dix, je suis sûre que tu aimeras ! Ta tenue fera vraiment ressortir ta virilité et c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour toi…J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce projet… en fait, j'y ai passé presque toutes mes nuits, depuis qu'on m'a désignée en tant que ta styliste... et je suis très contente du résultat… J'ai longuement hésité à faire des retouches, des nuances de couleur, ou bien un autre modèle pour ta robe…

Un petit étranglement de stupeur sort de ma bouche. J'ouvre grand les yeux.

-Quoi? Une robe ?je répète interloqué.

-Oui ! Après tout tu représentes Faustitas, le Dieu grecque protecteur du bétail et des troupeaux !

-Han... t'es sérieuse là ?je gémis. Je suis vraiment obligé de porter une robe?

-Oui, dit-elle comme si c'était naturel, sinon Faustitas n'existe plus voyons !

Je n'aime pas sa façon de me parler. On dirait que je suis idiot ou pire un bébé.

-Mais tu pouvais pas me faire une tenue normale? J'ai l'impression que les Capitoliens ne comprennent pas le mot "normal". Une chemise et un pantalon auront largement suffit.

-Il faut que tu sois exceptionnel Anton, cesse tes jérémiades et laisse-moi parler. Donc, il y aura la robe, une couronne de laurier, un collier en épis de blé et des sandales. Des questions ? Non. Très bien. Je prends tes mesures et je t'amène ça dans l'après-midi pour que tu fasses des essayages. »

Je dois encore me déshabiller pour qu'elle prenne mes mesures. Je suis toujours gêné par son oeil inquisiteur. Je n'en reviens pas, une robe ! Je serais la risée de tout Panem avec cet accoutrement ridicule ! De toute manière, au point où j'en suis... Fanty dépose les vêtements que j'ai mis en venant, puis elle part. La porte se verrouille toute seule. J'attends quelques minutes puis les Pacificateurs viennent m'ouvrir la porte. Ils sont toujours armés et me font froid dans le dos. Je refais le chemin inverse et arrive au bâtiment. Ils m'accompagnent jusqu'à l'étage dix. Ils vérifient que je sois entré pour partir. Leone m'accueille chaleureusement. Nous rejoignons Gwenaëlle au salon, elle est calme, très calme et nous regardent nous asseoir. Apparemment mon mentor et elle sont en froid. Ils ne se parlent pas et elle m'ignore complètement.

Leone me demande : « Alors, quelle sera ta tenue pour la parade ?

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux rien qu'en pensant à ma robe. Je deviens rouge et parviens à dire dans un souffle :

-Une robe…

Gwen qui m'a ignoré jusqu'à maintenant ouvre grand les yeux. Je devine qu'elle est estomaquée. Leone se retient de ne pas rire, c'est gentil mais cela ne m'aide pas du tout. Finalement il n'arrive plus à se contenir et explose de rire :

-Une robe ? Oh framchement Fanty n'a pas assuré sur le coup! Elle m'avait chanté les louanges de sa tenue si merveilleuse et insolite et finalement ce n'est qu'une vulgaire robe... Elle n'a pas trouvé mieux ? Je préfère porter des talons qu'une robe !

Je grogne. J'ai très honte et je deviens encore plus rouge. Ma gorge se noue et un sanglot m'échappe. Devant cette réaction Leone arrête immédiatement de se moquer de moi. Il compatit.

-La robe mettra en valeur tes jambes et ton teint magnifique Anton…

-A cause de cette folle je serais la risée de tout Panem ! »

Je pleure. Le jeune homme m'attire contre lui et commence à me caresser les cheveux. Il me dit que si je porte une robe, toutes les femmes craqueront devant moi et que j'attirerais l'attention de tous. Je lui réplique que pour une première édition des Hunger Games cela restera dans les annales et je serais ridiculisé à jamais. Il objecte en me disant que j'aurais plein de sponsors et que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. Gwenaëlle arrive même à me remonter le moral, elle me dit que son styliste a prévu pour elle une tenue dénudée. Elle sera vêtue de sous-vêtements en or et de tatouages de bêtes sauvages tout le long de ses jambes et sur ses bras et une fausse crinière de lion. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour accepter cela. Et finalement, je me dis que je suis peut-être passé à côté du pire.

On prend le déjeuner tous ensemble. Ma crise de larmes a réussi à détendre un peu l'atmosphère même si Leone et Gwen ne se parlent toujours pas. Je reprends la même soupe verte que la veille et la mange avidement, je reprends même une deuxième assiette. Dès que le repas est fini, chacun repart vaquer à ses occupations. J'ai envie de parler un peu avec Gwen mais je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas. Je toque quand même à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne répond pas. Soudain, la mort de Jill me revient en un flashback. Je ne veux pas revivre le même scénario alors je cours prévenir Leone. Il se lève brusquement et appelle de sa voix stridente un serviteur. Il demande la clef de la chambre du tribut fille. Il ouvre la porte et ce que nous voyons tous les deux est horrible.

Ses yeux sont révulsés en arrière, Gwenaëlle s'arrache les cheveux, tape du pied et se griffe le visage. Je devine instantanément qu'elle est sous l'emprise de la drogue. Elle se met à quatre pattes et commence à courir dans sa chambre en faisant des ronds. Elle bave et se lèche les mains. Soudain, elle tire sur sa robe et laisse voir sa poitrine dénudée, puis elle recommence à s'arracher les cheveux et à taper du pied. Je suis tétanisé. Mes membres ne veulent plus bouger. Je n'ose pas la regarder car je la verrais à moitié nue et je ne le souhaite pas. Gwen ouvre un tiroir et déchire tous les vêtements neufs. Leone est blême, il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il sue à grosses gouttes. J'ai pitié de lui, c'est sa première année en tant que mentor et il est déjà traumatisé.

Et en un coup, il s'évanouit sur le sol. Je le maudis intérieurement de faire preuve d'autant de lâcheté. Maintenant je suis seul et je dois à la fois tenter de réveiller Leone et de maîtriser Gwenaëlle. J'appelle un serviteur et je lui demande d'une voix forte d'amener mon mentor au salon. Je prends une longue inspiration pour me calmer et pousse un soupir d'exaspération. Une fois de plus c'est moi qui fais le sale boulot.

J'entre dans la pièce. Elle est chaotique, des dizaines de vêtements jonchent sur le sol. Gwen a même cassé des vases autour d'elle. Elle s'est coupée plusieurs fois en marchant dessus. Son visage saigne, j'aperçois de profondes griffures dessus. Elle est telle une furie et a vraiment l'air d'une folle. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à l'apaiser, si ce n'est pas le cas je ferais appel aux Pacificateurs. Je tente une approche douce, je m'approche doucement d'elle. A chaque fois que j'essaie de la toucher, elle s'échappe. Son nez saigne abondamment, peut-être est-ce l'effet de la drogue.

Je réessaie plusieurs fois de l'approcher mais en vain. Je reste silencieux et immobile dans sa chambre. Au départ elle ne me remarque pas, elle continue sa crise mais peu à peu, elle me voit. Elle s'approche de moi craintivement tel un animal sauvage. Elle glisse ses doigts sur ma peau et me caresse le bras gauche. Je sais que si je bouge elle s'enfuira aussitôt. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Soudain elle s'éloigne de moi et me tourne le dos. Je décide de prendre la télécommande et de lui montrer le district dix, peut-être réagira t-elle. Je marche en direction de son chevêt et saisis la télécommande. Puis j'appuie sur la touche dix mais rien ne se passe. Tout d'un coup, j'ai une révélation. Peut-être qu'elle sera choquée en voyant son district et que cela l'a fera émergée. J'appuie sur le bouton quatre.

Elle paraît intriguée. La jeune femme dénudée s'approche de l'écran. On dirait qu'elle reconnaît certains endroits car son regard s'émerveille. J'attends de voir ce qu'il se passe. Soudain, le ''programme'' est interrompu, il rediffuse la sélection des tributs. _Mais comment ça? Pourquoi maintenant?_ Je m'assois sur le lit de Gwenaëlle et regarde attentivement la scène. Une femme à la peau rose fuchsia trempe sa main dans le bocal, déplie le papier et appelle une fille dénommée Meg Surx. Ensuite, elle fait de même pour les garçons et appelle Andrew Milt. En entendant ce prénom le tribut fille pleure. A l'aide de ses doigts elle tente de palper le visage d'Andrew mais ce n'est que l'écran qu'elle touche. Alors à ma grande stupéfaction, elle paraît reprendre ses esprits et s'allonge sans un mot sur le lit. Je la recouvre puis sors doucement et sans bruit de sa chambre.

Je me rends dans la mienne et médite sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je médite souvent ces derniers temps, c'est singulier. Je pense qu'il y a un lien entre ce jeune homme et elle. Enfin, peut-être qu'ils sont apparentés, ou bien amis... _Ce n'est pas possible, elle vient du Dix et lui du Quatre. Où se seraient-ils rencontrés et comment et pourquoi? Et puis, elle a déjà un petit ami._ Se pourrait-il qu'une sauvage comme elle ait éprouvé des sentiments amoureux pour Andrew Milt ? _Impossible! _Je ne le crois pas. Elle est tellement instable, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Elle peut me détester un jour et le suivant me chérir comme son petit frère. Je m'allonge sur le lit. Je veux me reposer et j'en ai besoin mais quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je l'autorise à entrer et je découvre Fanty. Lorsque je la vois entrer je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à sa peau bleue. Elle porte un immense sac à bout de bras.

Elle déclare : « Anton, je suis passée tout à l'heure mais tu n'étais pas là. Alors j'ai décidé de repasser plus tard et j'en ai profité pour rendre visite à Leone.

Je fais semblant d'être heureux de la voir et fais un demi-sourire.

-Oh Fanty ! Merci d'être là ! Tu es ravissante !

Elle rougit, sa peau prend une étrange teinte violette durant un instant.

-M… merci beaucoup… Anton, bafouille t-elle.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as là ? Mon costume pour la parade ?

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux noirs qui sentent bon et sont démmêlés et pose ma main sur son épaule pour la rapprocher de moi.

-Oui… j'ai… j'ai ta robe… et tous les… les accessoires… qui vont… avec, bégaie t-elle. »

Elle rougit beaucoup plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Quant à moi je tâche de sourire un peu plus faisant celui qui n'a rien vu. Elle sort de son sac une robe magnifique, elle est d'un blanc immaculé. A ce moment, je suis sûr que ma peau légèrement mate ressortira très bien dans cette tenue. Même si elle est ridiculisante pour un garçon. Je continue toujours mon petit stratagème et me déshabille devant elle. Elle rougit une énième fois et ouvre grand les yeux. Je lui demande d'un ton désinvolte : « Pourquoi es-tu aussi surprise ? On est entre nous non ?

Je lui fais mon sourire énigmatique.

-Mais… mais ce matin… tu ne voulais pas…

-Oh mais c'est parce que je n'étais habitué et puis tu es ma styliste. Tu m'as déjà vu nu une première fois donc cela ne change rien que je me change devant toi.

-Ah… d'accord, dit-elle seulement. »

Je revêts la robe. Fanty a accompli un excellent travail, elle me va parfaitement et m'arrive au creux des genoux. Malgré le fait que ce soit une robe, elle me donne un air tout à fait viril, masculin. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je reste tout de même sceptique. Elle me met le collier en épi de blé et la couronne de laurier tandis que je chausse mes pieds des sandales en cuir. Il n'y a rien à dire sur le travail fantastique qu'elle a fait. Je suis vraiment très beau. Mes yeux noir d'encre révèlent mon côté intriguant, mes cheveux légèrement en bataille ajoute de la fougue à mon caractère et mon teint fait ressortir mes yeux. Mais est-ce que l'on ne me prendra pas au contraire pour une personne faible? Que diraient mes parents s'ils me voyaient dans cette tenue? Je lui souris encore une fois et la remercie d'un baiser sur la joue. Elle n'en revient pas que je l'ai embrassée et reste immobile pendant quelques secondes. Je me dévêtis et remets mon pantalon blanc et ma chemise bleu foncé. Je range soigneusement les affaires dans son sac, la remercie une dernière fois puis ferme la porte derrière elle. Finalement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que cette foutue Parade commence.


	5. La Parade

_**Je voulais dire un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui mettent des reviews, cela m'aide et m'encourage énormément! Donc, voilà: MERCI!**_

_**Et puis, petite précision pour Snow: ce n'est pas le Snow de S. Collins mais son arrière-grand-père qui est au pouvoir dans cette fanfic.**_

_**Quant aux raisons de Gwen de participer à cette 1ère édition des Hunger Games vous le saurez bien plus tard =)**_

_**Bonne**__**lecture!**_

Chapitre 5 :

Les Pacificateurs viennent me chercher dans ma chambre. Je suis surpris par cette irruption mais finalement je ne proteste pas. Ils entrent sans toquer dans la pièce et m'ordonnent d'en sortir. Sans ménagement, un des Pacificateurs m'attrape par les épaules et me pousse en avant. Je manque de tomber. Ils entrent également dans la chambre de Gwenaëlle et la réveillent brutalement. Elle revêt un tee-shirt par-dessus sa poitrine, je le sais parce que je l'ai vu par la porte entrebaillée, et suit sans un mot les soldats. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas de mauvaise humeur et qu'elle n'a pas pris de drogue aujourd'hui.

Nous sortons du bâtiment. Une longue file s'étale devant nous, sur les bords se trouvent des femmes, des adolescentes et des hommes également. Certains crient, d'autres pleurent en nous voyant arriver. Heureusement que les Pacificateurs sont là pour servir de rempart. Je vois des personnes aux peaux multicolores et elles ont écrit mon nom partout sur leurs peaux. Je crois que c'est devenu tendance d'écrire le nom de son tribut préféré sur sa peau. Nous avançons rapidement à travers la foule. Et heureusement parce que je les trouve tout simplement toqués ces Capitoliens. Ils me commencent réellement à me faire peur. Nous montons dans une voiture.

Je suis aux côtés de Gwen et celle-ci demeure impassible. Elle ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'elle fait ici. Je lui adresse un petit sourire cependant elle m'ignore complètement. Le trajet dure moins de cinq minutes. Nous arrivons devant un immense bâtiment. Ce dernier est comme un amphithéâtre géant avec plusieurs balcons et étages. Il y a beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur vu toutes les allées et venues du personnel. Gwenaëlle et moi entrons par une petite porte située derrière l'amphithéâtre. Nous descendons ensuite d'un niveau, toujours accompagnés par les Pacificateurs. Soudain, nous sommes séparés. Je prends le couloir gauche avec deux soldats tandis que la jeune femme prend celui de droite assistée par les deux autres Pacificateurs. Pourquoi nous séparent-ils? A une centaine de mètres plus loin, j'aperçois une porte entrouverte. Fanty m'attend déjà, je suppose. Arrivé devant la porte, les soldats me laissent et repartent. Je souhaite faire peur à ma styliste, comme vengeance pour toutes les fois où elle m'a foutu la frousse. Alors j'ouvre brutalement la porte. Malheureusement, elle ne tressaille même pas. Elle me salue chaleureusement et me dit qu'elle m'attendait depuis longtemps. Je la gratifie d'un sourire et elle devient violette.

Elle passe rapidement aux préparatifs. Elle est assistée par les trois dames aux peaux orange, noire et vert kaki. Elle me demande de me déshabiller et j'obtempère. Si je résiste, elles vont appeler les Pacificateurs et puis je n'ai pas la force de résister. Fanty m'allonge sur un lit, m'applique la crème puis attend qu'elle agisse. Ensuite, la femme orange s'attaque à mes ongles, les deux autres préparatrices s'occupent de mes cheveux et de mon maquillage. Fanty fait quelques retouches à ma robe. Elle coupe soigneusement les manches longues, ma robe est maintenant sans manches. Sans se déconcentrer, elle dote les contours de ma toge romaine d'une bordure dorée. La styliste est très rapide et efficace. Mes sandales et ma couronne de laurier sont déjà prêtes et dans un coin de la pièce à ma gauche. Elles brillent de milles feux.

Je me demande quel maquillage je porterais pour la soirée. Je suis vraiment nerveux et puis je n'aime pas toute cette effervescence. par je ne sais quel miracle, j'arrive à avoir une discussion très personnelle avec mes préparatrices. Je ne peux pas me voir maintenant dans le miroir. Elles veulent que tout soit fini d'abord. Je prends mon mal en patience et les laisse faire leur travail. La dame possédant la peau vert kaki imprime sur ma peau quelques tatouages de tigre dorés sur mes jambes et mes bras. Cela ne dure pas très longtemps. Quelques minutes après, les préparatrices et la styliste ont terminé. Fanty m'aide à revêtir ma toge, elle m'encercle le cou du collier en épi de blé. Ensuite elle me met la couronne de laurier et me chausse des sandales en cuir noir.

Elle me permet enfin de me regarder dans la glace. Ce que je vois dans le miroir, me fait hoqueter de surprise. _Mais, cet homme, ce n'est pas moi! Je ne suis pas comme ça!_ Je suis encore plus beau que la dernière fois. Les préparatrices m'ont matifié un peu plus la peau, mes lèvres sont rosées et mes joues sont parfaitement lisses. Mes ongles ont été manucurés et ils brillent. Mes jambes dénudées paraissent musclées, les tigres ressortent très bien et rappelle les bordures dorées de ma robe. Mes ongles de doigt de pied ont aussi été manucurés. Mes cheveux sont soyeux, noir jais et légèrement en bataille, comme la dernière fois. Mais je sais qu'au fond de moi je ne suis pas aussi magnifique. J'aurais préféré rester un peu plus naturel quand même. J'adopte plusieurs poses devant le ne suis pas satisfait du résultat, je me trouve trop superficiel. Je suis viril, élégant et finalement très sexy. Finalement, quand je repense à tout le travail qu'à dû avoir Fanty à cause de moi, je suis ému. C'est rare qu'une personne se donne autant pour moi. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort.

« Je… je veux voir toutes ces femmes tomber par terre… Tu m'écoutes Anton ? Je veux les voir hystériques, me chuchote t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle étouffe un sanglot. Mes trois préparatrices pleurent déjà. J'ai envie de faire comme elles, après tout, plus on est fou, plus on pleure non?

-Ne pleure surtout pas, ajoute Fanty comme si elle devinait mes intentions, ton maquillage serait gâté et tu aurais les yeux rouges.

Elle renifle bruyamment. Je lui demande :

-Est-ce que l'on se reverra ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas: avant l'interview de Caesar Flickermann. Mets-en leur plein la vue Anton Kaven, je compte sur toi pour être inoubliable !

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'assure, je ferais tout mon possible… »

Je n'ai pas ajouté que je fais tout cela pour Jill. Je me détache d'elle. Les Pacificateurs viennent me chercher. Nous traversons le couloir une seconde fois. Nous prenons l'ascenseur et arrivons dans un couloir de l'immense amphithéâtre. J'aperçois Gwenaëlle. Je lui fais un signe mais elle ne me répond pas. J'admire sa tenue. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. Ses sous-vêtements dorés sont mis en valeur par sa peau très pâle. Ses cheveux blonds retombent en boucles et en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle a d'innombrables tatouages de bêtes sauvages sur ses bras et ses jambes. D'ailleurs, ces dernières sont sveltes. Sur ses vingt ongles sont imprimés de minuscules brebis très blanches.

Les premiers chars sont lancés. Les tributs du district quatre sont très beaux. Leurs peaux sont bleu turquoises et quelques mèches de leurs cheveux également. Le gars du Quatre tient un trident argenté dans sa main droite, celle-ci possède des écailles multicolores. Il fait des ravages dans la foule, il y a même des femmes qui essaient de le toucher. On lui jette plein de roses et d'autres fleurs en tous genres. Je me demande quand même comment vont réagir les Capitoliens quand ce sera mon tour. J'ai peur qu'ils m'agressent ou qu'ils tentent de me faire du mal. Les districts cinq, six, sept, huit et neuf passent.

Puis vient notre tour à Gwen et moi. Fantus Jock, le présentateur totalement barjot, annonce le lancer de notre char. Je monte dessus en même temps que le tribut fille et les chevaux blancs commencent leur course. Ils ne vont pas très vite pour permettre aux habitants du Capitole de nous observer. Je suis étonné de la grandeur de l'amphithéâtre. Je passe à peine de la pénombre à la lumière des projecteurs qu'une horde de filles scandent mon nom. Beaucoup parmi la foule féminine s'évanouissent. Je reçois des gerbes de blé, de fleurs et même de coquillages. J'entends des cris stridents parmi la population, ce sont de vieilles femmes qui sont par terre. Je crois bien qu'elles ont fait une crise cardiaque. Des Pacificateurs arrivent rapidement sur le lieu de l'incident et les évacuent. Je vois des banderoles avec plein de cœurs dessus et Anton Kaven écrit en grosses lettres roses. Je n'ose même pas saluer la foule de mes mains et suis totalement pétrifié. Je tente juste d'esquisser un petit sourire pour faire bonne mine. Les cris montent encore d'un ton. Les femmes se déchaînent, certaines essayent même de passer par-dessus la file des Pacificateurs pour m'atteindre. Elles sont violemment repoussées mais cela ne les empêche pas de continuer d'essayer.

Je ne veux plus rien faire. Je ne souris plus et j'aperçois parmi la fille, une jeune fille toute malingre, elle possède des yeux verts d'eau et elle m'observe longuement. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de son regard jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive au bout de l'allée et que les chevaux s'arrêtent et que je me sois éloigné d'elle. Des applaudissements retentissent. Nous avons même droit à un standing ovation pendant de longues minutes. Puis viennent les tributs du district onze couverts d'épis de blé. Ils sont très beaux cependant personne ne crit pour eux . Ils n'ont droit qu'à de maigres applaudissements. Pour terminer le char du district douze arrive, conduits par des chevaux noirs. Lorsqu'ils arrivent et que je les vois je pousse un cri horrifié. Immédiatement, toute la foule est saisie d'horreur.

Les derniers tributs sont entièrement nus et seulement couverts d'une fine couche de poussière de charbon. A cet instant je remercie le ciel d'avoir eu Fanty comme styliste et pas une personne déjantée. Tout le monde à l'intérieur de l'amphithéâtre est choqué. Malgré cela j'entends des rires et des chuchotements. J'ai pitié de ces personnes du dernier district. Les douze chars sont disposés en cercle sous un grand balcon en marbre blanc. Le calme revient peu à peu dans l'immense bâtiment et j'entends les pas d'une personne au-dessus de ma tête. Le Président Snow est accoudé au balcon. Je l'ai déjà vu quelques fois à la télévision. Il est jeune et beau. Ses yeux sont d'un vert perçant, ses cheveux noirs brillent et il possède des traits durs qui font froid dans le dos.

Il tonne d'une voix puissante : « Mesdames et Messieurs, chers stylistes et préparateurs, tributs filles et tributs garçons, bienvenus à la première édition des Hunger Games !

Toute la foule l'acclame, les tributs également. J'ai voulu applaudir mais j'étais comme une statue de marbre incapable de bouger tant j'étais intimidé par sa présence.

Alors, je reste les bras croisés à attendre que les applaudissements et les cris de joie cessent. Le Président continue :

-Aujourd'hui est un jour mémorable, c'est un jour de fête et de réjouissance mais…

Il laisse pendant quelques secondes sa phrase en suspens. Tout le monde l'écoute.

-C'est aussi un jour de pardon, un jour où les trahisons et les fautes commises doivent être réparées… C'est l'heure de l'expiation, c'est l'heure du rachat des péchés qui ont été faits… Nous ressortons d'une guerre sanglante, qui nous a tous déchiré… Nous avons tous perdu un être cher dans cette lutte abominable…

On sent dans l'amphithéâtre une profonde émotion. La rébellion n'a pas laissé de jolis souvenirs.

-Nous avons tous été marqués par ces rebelles violents et sans scrupules, continua le Président Snow, qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer et à égorger au nom de la liberté ! Qui nous ont pris nos enfants, nos pères et nos mères... notre famille, tout ce qu'il nous restait de plus précieux! Vous savez tous quelle a été l'issue de cette guerre. Les districts et les rebelles ont été sévèrement punis, le district treize n'existe plus, il a été éradiqué, effacé de la carte et … de la terre.

Il laisse le temps à tous les spectateurs de bien s'imprégner de ses mots. Il veut graver cette révolte sanglante dans toutes les mémoires. Il dit :

-Pour éviter une nouvelle rébellion, qui à coup sûr, nous ébranlerait tous… et pour que les douze districts restants se fassent pardonner leur trahison… Il a été décrété que chaque district devrait donner chaque année un tribut fille et un tribut garçon. Ils s'entraîneront avec vingt-deux autres jeunes filles et jeunes hommes… Les vingt-quatre tributs seront ensuite transférés dans une arène où ils se battront jusqu'à la mort… Seul le dernier survivant sera le vainqueur… Il habitera au Village des Vainqueurs, sa famille logera avec lui et son district aura beaucoup d'approvisionnements en nourriture et d'argent…

Il fait encore une pause. Je comprends rapidement qu'il est en train d'instaurer un esprit de compétition entre les tributs. Il finit ainsi :

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Des confettis multicolores tombent du plafond, de la fumée jaillit du sol et le Président disparaît dans les nuées. Les chars se mettent en file indienne, on nous reconduit par district dans nos chambres de préparation. Je descends du char accompagné de mes fidèles Pacificateurs. Je n'ai même pas le temps de voir els autres tributs. Nous allons dans le couloir de gauche tandis que Gwenaëlle et les autres soldats prennent celui de droite.

A peine ai-je franchi le seuil de la porte que Fanty me saute dessus. Elle me serre tendrement dans ses bras, à croire que je ne reviendrais jamais. Elle sent une odeur fruitée, un mélange de pêche et de poire. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes, elle est très émue. Ses mains sont fraîches sur ma peau douce. Malgré moi je me détache légèrement d'elle, je suis un peu troublé de sa réaction. Je l'aime beaucoup, elle me rappelle ma sœur Cyrielle. Celle-ci n'a pas une peau bleue comme Fanty mais elle a le même caractère attachant et émouvant. Cependant, la manière dont ma styliste m'a serré dans ses bras m'amène à penser que je suis peut-être pour elle plus qu'un simple ami. _Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines mon pauvre Anton? Qu'elle est amoureuse de toi? Cesse de rêver, dit! _Je vois Leone derrière elle, il semble ravi de me voir mais ne le montre pas pleinement.

Il déclare d'un ton calme mais humouristique : « Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec lui... il est si taciturne et dépressif que c'est difficile d'engager la conversation...

-Je le sais, mais finalement il n'est pas comme tu le crois, mon amour, et on s'entend bien tous les deux. Si tu savais combien je l'aime ce gamin!explique-t-elle.

Attendez. J'ai bien entendu ''mon amour'' ? J'en reste bouche bée. Tout mon plan selon lequel Fanty serait amoureuse de moi tombe à l'eau. Cela ne m'aurait pas déplu qu'elle se soit éprise de ma personne. Cela aurait fait du bien à mon ego. Enfin, je crois. Devant mon air ébahi, ils se mettent à rire en cœur. Leone m'explique simplement :

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je ne connaissais pas ta styliste Anton ?

-Mais…enfin tu y avais fait allusion… mais je... je ne pensais pas à ce point... et comment vous connaissez-vous d'ailleurs ? Fanty ne fait jamais allusion à toi !

-Calme-toi gamin. C'est simple, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps… Comme Jill et toi, nous avons grandi ensemble… Nous avons une relation tumultueuse, on est resté quelques années ensemble mais après nous avons rompus… et nous sommes restés de simples contact jusqu'à maintenant... et quand j'ai appris que nous nous occuperons ensemble du tribut garçon qui sera sélectionné… j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis venu la demander si elle voulait bien de moi… encore une fois…

-Mais cette fois-ci c'est pour toute la vie !extasie ma styliste. On va bientôt se marier !

Je suis abasourdi par cette horde de nouvelle. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?je demande.

-C'est Leone qui ne voulait pas, répond Fanty, il voulait te faire la surprise…

Soudain je pris conscience d'une chose. Des Hunger Games.

-Dire que je ne serais même pas encore vivant pour assister à votre mariage, je me lamente.

Leone me prend par les épaules fermement. Il me regarde intensément dans les yeux. Son regard violet pénètre fortement ma tête et je suis sûr que même si je meurs, je me souviendrais toujours de ce regard là.

-Ecoute bien Anton : tu vas aller dans l'arène, tu vas les faire mordre la poussière, tu vas gagner les Hunger Games et tu rentreras juste à temps pour notre mariage, dit-il d'une voix déterminée.

Je pars d'un rire cristallin. Il est vraiment drôle lui! Comme si j'avais la moindre chance!

-Je ne sais même pas comment cela va se passer... je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à survivre... et si je meurs ?je hasarde.

-On sera avec toi, on regardera les Jeux et nous t'attendrons. Tu ne mourras pas ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'ordonne de revenir sain et sauf au district Dix ! Tu ne peux pas échouer !

Il me secoue comme un prunier pour capter mon attention. Mais mes yeux se perdent dans le vide, je n'ose pas le regarder à nouveau. Je ne souhaite pas lui faire de la peine en lui disant que je ne reviendrais pas. Ce qui est triste c'est qu'il croit réellement en mes chances de victoire. Alors que je sais très bien que si j'arrive à ne pas me faire tuer, ce serait un miracle.

-Je… je ferais tout mon possible pour…

-Non ! Tu ne feras pas ton possible ! Tu reviendras ! Tu es obligé !crie t-il.

-C'est bon, déclare Fanty d'une voix ferme, laisse-le. Faut surtout pas l'abîmer pour les Jeux, il aura besoin de toute sa tête pour échapper à ses bourreaux potentiels…

-Oui, oui… tu… tu as raison. »

Il me relâche et me caresse la joue. Nous saluons tous les deux la styliste et sans un mot nous allons chercher Gwenaëlle. Tous ensemble nous quittons l'amphithéâtre sous les feux des projecteurs. Il fait nuit noire dehors. Si j'arrive à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber c'est grâce aux lampadaires qui éclairent notre chemin. Il y a beaucoup de personnes sur les allées. Elles vocifèrent mon prénom mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je revois la jeune fille malingre de tout à l'heure et lorsque nos regards se croisent, je sens le rose me monter aux joues. Je n'ai pas envie de tout le temps sourire sinon il n'y a plus de mystère. En plus, j'ai mieux à faire que d'amuser tous ces êtres aussi idiots les uns que les autres. Je masque quand même mon mécontentement, je ne veux pas leur paraître hostile. Nous montons dans la voiture. Je suis encore choqué par les vociférations brutales de Leone. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de sauvagerie. D'ailleurs j'ai bien cru que ses cris stridents allaient m'exploser les tympans.

Arrivés au centre d'entraînement, nous prenons l'ascenseur et descendons au dixième étage. Puis chacun regagne ses appartements sans un bruit. Je mangerais un peu plus tard. Quand j'aurais enfin compris pleinement pourquoi Leone croit que je vais gagner.

Finalement je ne suis pas parti dans la salle à manger. J'ai préféré commander dans ma chambre un petit repas tout prêt et tout chaud. C'est de la viande de bœuf avec des pommes de terre et une sauce riche en graisse. Au district dix on mange rarement de la viande de bœuf, c'est surtout pour les grandes fêtes qu'on en mange. On préfère déguster une bonne viande d'agneau. Ou de chèvre en période de disette. Le bœuf est délicieux et tendre, je finis toute mon assiette. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aux paroles de Leone mais je n'ai pas trouvé de réponses à ma question. Demain, les entraînements commencent apparemment et je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. Comme d'habitude, je suis très nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer les autres tributs. Ou peut-être qu'on ne les rencontrera pas et que ce sera un entraînement personnel. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas méchants avec moi. Je déteste les oppresseurs en tout genre. Comme le Président Snow par exemple.


	6. 1er jour d'entraînement

**_Merci pour les reviews et merci encore d'avoir lu ma fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira énormément ! BIG KISS à tous!_**

**_laurengreen_**

Chapitre 7 :

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour d'entraînement. Je sens que je vais avoir une longue journée. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, j'ai pensé une fois de plus aux paroles de Leone. Je lui en veux un peu de m'avoir caché sa liaison avec Fanty, je le considérais comme une personne proche. Je me réveille aux alentours de six heures. L'entraînement commence à dix heures, d'après les dernières informations qu'a reçues Leone, et nous n'aurons pas droit à un seul retard. Je me lève lentement et me frotte les yeux. J'essaie de me concentrer sur l'objectif de la journée : apprendre des choses pour survivre dans l'arène.

Je prends une douche de vingt minutes, j'ai essayé d'enlever le maquillage. Mais il en reste encore pour mon plus grand désarroi. Je me laisse sécher par l'air chaud provenant du sol. A mon grand étonnement, sur le lit se trouvent des vêtements blancs et noirs : un tee-shirt à manches courtes et un pantalon. Je les revêts doucement, aujourd'hui je veux prendre mon temps.

Je commande un chocolat chaud, du pain grillé et des raisins. Je n'en ai jamais goûté cependant à l'école on nous a appris le nom des principaux fruits. Je mange toujours sous l'emprise de cette lourde torpeur. Je saisis la télécommande et appuie sur le bouton dix. A cette heure-ci, mes parents doivent être levés, je pense. Mais finalement je change d'avis, si je regarde à l'écran mon district, j'aurais envie de pleurer et de mourir bien avant l'heure. J'éteins l'écran géant. Je préfère aller voir Gwenaëlle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis comme aimanté par cette fille malgré ses moqueries et ses paroles acerbes. Elle est fascinante, je trouve et je suis attiré à elle comme un aimant. Je sors de ma chambre et entre sans toquer dans la sienne. Je suis surpris que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée. Résultat, je sens une odeur singulière dans l'air et je vois le tribut fille sortir quelque chose d'un tiroir. Je redoute le pire. Elle m'a vu mais ne dit rien, elle continue son manège. Dans le petit papier qu'elle tient au creux de ses mains, une poudre blanchâtre se voit. C'est sûrement de la drogue. Même sans jamais en avoir vu je sais que c'en est. Sinon pourquoi l'aurait-elle pris aussi soigneusement ?Et puis son regard ne trompe pas! Une vive lueur passe dans ses yeux bleus. Je sais que si je n'agis pas vite, elle va consommer la drogue. On a entraînement aujourd'hui et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire est de se droguer ! Je ne la comprends vraiment pas cette fille.

Je m'approche d'elle. Je contemple longuement la poudre blanche. Soudain d'un geste rapide et précis de la main, je renverse la drogue qu'elle s'apprêtait à consommer. La poussière s'éparpille sur le sol. Elle ouvre grand les yeux mais ne dit toujours rien, elle tente de rassembler la poudre éparpillée. Voyant qu'elle n'y arrive pas, elle se met à rire. Elle est vraiment bizarre et elle commence à me faire peur. Elle se relève de son mètre soixante-douze et me fait face.

Alors, sans réfléchir, elle me donne un coup de poing au ventre. Je l'esquive un peu trop tard et elle m'atteint aux côtes. La douleur me fait plier en deux. Cependant je me redresse rapidement. Je lui donne un coup de poing à l'œil, tant pis pour le travail des préparatrices. Il devient bleu et gonfle. Gwenaëlle me donne un coup de pied au tibia, je crois que j'ai un hématome. Je lui tire violemment ses cheveux en arrière, elle crit. Je ne fais que de me défendre, c'est elle qui a commencé.

Elle me propulse, à l'aide de ses bras, en avant. Je me cogne d'abord contre le chevet puis contre le mur. Ma jambe me fait atrocement souffrir. Elle me saute dessus et me donne des gifles et des coups de poing au visage. Mon nez se met à saigner abondamment. Je ne veux plus qu'elle me ridiculise. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle… Je sens son odeur de sueur, dans son regard il y a de la haine pure. Je ne renonce pas, je lui donne un coup de pied au plexus, elle est projetée en arrière. Gwenaëlle se relève, je le fais également. Je me rue vers elle comme un taureau et la plaque solidement contre le mur. Je lui siffle dans l'oreille : « Où prends-tu cette drogue ?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Imbécile !crache-t-elle.

-J'en ai marre de te voir droguée ! J'en ai marre de devoir réparer tes bêtises ! J'en ai vraiment ras-le-bol de toujours être derrière toi pour voir si tout va bien !

-Personne ne te demande de le faire, rétorque t-elle.

-Tu dis que c'est moi le bébé mais depuis qu'on a été sélectionné, c'est toi qui te comporte comme un enfant ! J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça...

Elle se tait pendant quelques secondes. J'ai marqué un point.

-Oh ! Arrête ton cinéma ! Tu as fais quoi depuis que nous sommes des tributs ?crie-t-elle en me poussant brutalement. C'est toi le petit chouchou de Leone, le petit Anton qui va se battre dans une arène pour retourner chez lui, le petit Anton que Leone prend dans ses bras pour le consoler, le petit Anton qui ne supporte pas le suicide de Jill, sa petite copine qui ne l'a jamais aimé… Et moi alors? Gwenaëlle Hoon est oubliée, une fois de plus. C'est tout le temps toi, toi et encore toi! J'en ai marre moi aussi de passer en second plan. Ma vie n'a t-elle pas autant de valeur que la tienne? Alors pourquoi on me soutraites de cette manière?»

Ses mots sont durs mais c'est la vérité avec un soupçon de jalousie quand même. A l'évocation de mon amie morte, je m'emporte malgré moi. Je lui donne des coups partout, au visage, au ventre, aux jambes. Partout. Elle essaie de se débattre et arrive à parer la plupart de mes coups. Cependant, je continue, plus rien ne m'arrête. Je ne suis plus moi-même. Je l'entends plusieurs fois grogner lorsque je lui fais mal. Sans m'en rendre compte, au fur et à mesure que je la rue de coups, les larmes me brouillent la vue et se déversent sur elle.

Heureusement pour Gwenaëlle que Leone, alerté par les bruits, est venu. Dès qu'il nous a vu, il a appelé des Pacificateurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils sont venus à deux, pensant que ce n'est rien de grave. Ils essaient de me neutraliser cependant, je les mords, je leur donne de violents coups. J'utilise même le pommeau de la douche pour tenter de les assommer.

Je suis coincé dans la cabine de douche, alors j'ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude. L'eau jaillit du pommeau et je vise les Pacificateurs. Ils reculent et demandent des renforts. J'en profite pour m'échapper. Je cours dans la salle à manger et attends. Je les entends avant de les voir. Ils ne sont pas moins de quatre. Sur la table se trouvent de la vaisselle. Je prends une à une les assiettes et leur jette dessus. Je prends des bouteilles de jus, de vin et d'eau que je renverse partout. Mais ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Finalement, ils ont raison de moi et me piquent la jambe. Je m'évanouis aussitôt.

Je me réveille dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit. Leone est assis sur une chaise à ma droite. Il a l'air sévère et dur. Je remarque qu'il a changé sa coloration, elle est vert comme les feuilles d'arbres en été. Son rouge à lèvres est violet comme ses yeux. Sur son sourcil droit un tatouage d'un tigre est gravé, et sur son cou celui d'une chèvre à l'encre dorée. Il revêt un pantalon moulant noir scintillant et un tee-shirt moulant vert. Il porte des chaussures de ville violettes. Je le trouve très beau dans cette simple tenue. Cependant son air me dit que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Je m'adosse contre un oreiller. Je respire doucement, il faut que je sois calme. Il faut que je me calme. Il est juste venu me dire que peut-être les Juges vont me noyer dans l'arène.

« Anton, commence t-il, je suis très déçu de ton comportement.

Cette déclaration est pire que tout. Je sens ma gorge se nouer, mes yeux me picoter et une boule dans mon ventre. C'est comme si pendant quelques secondes j'ai arrêté de respirer. Ce que vient de me dire Leone est pire qu'un coup de massue.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, continue mon mentor, je viens te prévenir : tu as tout intérêt à te tenir à carreaux maintenant. Gwenaëlle a été amenée en urgence à l'hôpital. Elle possède de sérieuses fractures aux côtes et aux jambes. Elle a un œil au beurre noir et plusieurs hématomes. D'après les médecins, d'ici une heure elle sera remise sur pied. Des mesures s'imposent Anton. Je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble et tu n'as plus accès à sa chambre désormais. Tu as de la chance que le Président Snow n'ait pas été averti, crache t-il.

Je ravale mes larmes pour lui faire face en ayant un peu de dignité.

-C'est elle qui a commencé, enfin je voulais juste qu'elle arrête de se droguer, c'est tout. Et puis, on m'accuse alors que je n'ai rien fait!

-Arrête de t'enfoncer d'accord ? Ce n'est pas le moment, réplique Leone sèchement. Sois devant l'ascenseur à 9h50. »

Il sort de ma chambre et me laisse seul. A cet instant, je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Je sanglote longtemps, le visage enfoui dans la couverture. Je suis tellement frustré que Leone soit déçu de mon comportement. Je me sens mal et honteux. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il autorise Gwen à faire beaucoup de choses. D'ailleurs cette dernière a menti en disant que j'étais le préféré de mon mentor. C'est elle sa favorite, j'en suis sûr et certain maintenant. Sinon, il ne m'aurait jamais traité de la sorte. Bon, j'ai encore deux heures pour me préparer, j'en profite pour regarder ma jambe, là où la jeune fille m'a frappé. Je suis un peu étonné de voir qu'ils ont enlevé la marque du coup. Les médecins sont très efficaces.

Je suis devant l'ascenseur à l'heure prévue. Pendant les deux dernières heures j'ai essayé de me vider l'esprit et de penser à autre chose, en vain. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gwenaëlle et Leone arrivent. Je suis sur le point d'esquisser un sourire lorsque je me rappelle ce que Leone m'a dit. Je garde une expression neutre sur mon visage. Je les déteste tous les deux, rien qu'à les voir cela m'énerve. Leone n'est qu'un lâche et un traître et Gwenaëlle, une putain de droguée qui ne mérite rien du tout. Je les hais. Le mentor nous accompagne dans l'ascenseur. Je le comprends, ce serait trop dangereux de nous laisser seuls encore une fois. En tous cas, ce serait plus risqué pour elle que pour moi vu la rage qui m'anime.

Nous descendons au sous-sol en moins de trente secondes. Gwen et moi sortons de l'ascenseur tandis que Leone remonte. Il n'est que 9h51 mais tous les tributs sont présents. Nous sommes les derniers à rejoindre la salle d'entraînement et tout le monde se retourne pour nous regarder arriver. Mes mains sont moites, je les serre fortement pour que l'on ne remarque pas qu'elles tremblent. Mon cœur bat vite et fort, j'ai envie de vomir. Je reste derrière les autres alors que Gwen s'avance au premier rang pour écouter la dame qui parle.

Elle possède une peau rose pâle et le même tatouage de tigre et de chèvre dorés au-dessus du sourcil et sur le cou. Comme Leone. Elle nous dit interdit de nous battre entre nous, elle dit également que nous devons faire au minimum quatre ateliers. Elle nous présente les instructeurs puis nous laisse. Il y a les Juges qui sont sur un balcon à manger et à nous observer tels des animaux en cage. Presque tous les tributs se ruent aux ateliers d'armes. J'aperçois de loin le tribut fille du district dix qui parle avec un garçon blond aux yeux verts d'eau. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien lui raconter. Ils ont l'air de bien se connaître.

D'un pas lent, je me traîne à un atelier où l'on apprend à faire du feu. Il y a déjà la fille du district huit qui y est, je remarque à cet instant que j'ai bien retenu les visages des différents tributs, mais j'y vais quand même. Pour le décor de l'atelier où je suis, ils ont reproduit une partie de la forêt. L'instructeur explique à la fille du huit comment faire un feu, comment l'éteindre, comment le conserver plusieurs jours… Je m'assois à côté du tribut et écoute en même temps qu'elle.

L'instructeur me tend des bouts de bois et des feuilles sèches, puis il me demande de faire du feu. Je me mets à frotter le bois contre la paille sèche, je m'acharne tellement dessus qu'au bout d'une minute, la paille prend lentement feu. Avec Jill, on faisait souvent du feu dans les pâturages quand nous avions faim. L'instructrice et la jeune fille me félicitent. Ensuite c'est au tour de celle-ci. Malheureusement, elle a beaucoup de mal et n'y arrive pas. Je décide de l'aider. Je me demeure derrière elle et l'entoure de mes bras. Je tiens doucement ses mains dans les miennes et lui enseigne les bons gestes. L'instructeur me regarde longuement, il est ébahi. Quant à la fille, elle se met à rougir légèrement et elle me sourit. J'esquisse mon demi-sourire et la couleur de son visage augmente d'un ton. Nous passons une demi-heure à faire du feu ensemble. Puis je me détache d'elle puis la regarde faire, au bout de quelques minutes, elle arrive à faire un feu. Je la félicite vivement, elle s'approche de moi.

« Merci de m'avoir aidée à faire un feu, me chuchote t-elle.

-Oh mais de rien, c'est normal.

-Pas pour certaines personnes, rétorque-telle.

Je ne sais pas de qui exactement elle parle et je ne cherche pas à le savoir. Et puis, je n'ai pas trop envie de rester avec elle, je préfère me rendre dans un autre atelier. Elle continue :

-Je m'appelle Dana.

-Enchanté Dana, je dis en faisant une petite courbette, je m'appelle…

-Anton, me coupe t-elle net, je sais qui tu es. Depuis la Parade, on ne parle que de toi et toute la population féminine du Capitole t'adore.

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle m'a surpris en disant cela. Je ne pensais pas que je serais "célèbre". Elle imite les filles du Capitole qui sont en transe en me voyant. Je ris car elle imite vraiment bien les gens, je trouve. Finalement, je me dis qu'un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien.

-Alors, où allons-nous maintenant Dana ?

Elle réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes.

-On va faire des nœuds !s'exclama-t-elle. »

Je la suis jusqu'à l'atelier des nœuds. Il n'y a personne, Gwenaëlle et le gars du Quatre - je crois - sont à l'atelier des armes, au fond de la salle d'entraînement. Ils s'entraînent à lancer des javelots. Je me reconcentre sur mon atelier. L'instructrice nous montre comment faire des nœuds coulants, les nœuds en huit, les nœuds de cabestan, les nœuds de chaise et plein d'autres. Dana se débrouille très bien. Elle met seulement quelques secondes pour faire un nœud, alors que moi je mets plusieurs longues minutes. Mes doigts sont rouges et me font mal à force de nouer des cordes. Je suis sur le point d'abandonner quand le tribut fille m'enlève doucement la corde des mains et m'explique calmement comment la nouer. Je répète chacun de ses gestes et arrive à en faire un. Elle m'apprend à faire les autres nœuds, ce qui nous prend une heure et demie pour que je les retienne tous.

Il est midi et d'après les instructeurs, nous avons une heure pour manger. Des dizaines de Pacificateurs nous conduisent jusqu'au réfectoire. Nous prenons tous un plateau et allons nous servir de la nourriture. Je prends du bœuf avec des pommes de terre et en dessert un petit gâteau au chocolat. Dana prend exactement la même chose que moi. Le réfectoire est très grand. Il y a douze larges tables rondes et blanches, disposées en cercle. Les tributs des districts un, deux, trois, quatre et cinq décident de réunir leurs tables pour manger ensemble. Le tribut fille du district huit et moi nous installons au bout de l'immense salle. Des Pacificateurs surveillent nos moindres faits et gestes, il ne faut surtout pas qu'une bagarre éclate entre plusieurs tributs.

Andrew et Gwenaëlle mangent avec les deux tributs du district six. Ils ont l'air de bien rigoler ensemble mais la bande des districts un, deux, trois, quatre et cinq rit plus fort que les autres. Ils ont l'air d'être les meilleurs amis du monde. Au centre de notre table se trouvent les douze pains des douze districts. Naturellement je prends celui du dix et le mange avidement. Je goûte aussi celui du quatre qui est, d'après mon palais, aux algues et celui du un, bon, croustillant et moelleux. Je prends mon repas silencieusement et je remercie Dana de ne pas être très bavarde, sinon j'aurais rapidement eu mal à la tête.

Une cloche venue de nulle part sonne. Un des Pacificateurs nous ordonne de nous ranger par deux et de les suivre. Nous revenons dans la salle d'entraînement. Cette fois, nous partons tous les deux à l'atelier des armes. Je soupèse un javelot et essaie les armes, je me considère comme nul, en fait. Même si j'arrive presque à viser le centre de la cible. Cependant, je ne veux pas que les autres le remarque également alors je me lasse vite de cet atelier. Dana y reste et je la préviens que je vais m'entraîner avec l'instructeur à la lutte.

Il engage le début du combat et je pare facilement ses coups mais je ne l'attaque pas de peur de le blesser. L'instructeur comprend vite que je connais plusieurs techniques de combat. Alors, il m'enseigne de nouvelles prises et me montre comment assommer quelqu'un sans armes. Je vais attendre que Dana ait finie son atelier d'armes. Ensuite ensemble, nous nous dirigeons une nouvelle fois au premier atelier où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je demande à l'instructeur de nous apprendre à construire un abri. Il nous apprend beaucoup de choses. Mais finalement, je me rends compte que je sais déjà construire des abris. Avec Jill quand nous partions avec nos troupeaux pour un long séjour dans la nature, nous nous construisions toujours un abri pour la semaine. Mais pas un petit abri bancal, une vraie hutte avec des lits faits à l'aide de paille et de feuilles et un toit fait avec d'énormes feuilles résistantes à la pluie.

J'aide Dana à construire sa hutte, je l'entoure une nouvelle fois dans mes bras et tiens fermement ses mains. Je lui montre une nouvelle fois les bons gestes. Elle rougit légèrement et me remercie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle rougit sans cesse, cela me déconcerte et me met un peu mal à l'aise à vrai dire. Toujours ensemble, nous allons à l'atelier des plantes comestibles. Je n'y connais rien aux plantes et donc j'échoue au test de niveau qu'on nous oblige à faire.

L'instructrice m'explique longuement chaque caractéristique majeure de chaque plante. Mais il y en a tellement que l'instructrice me propose de revenir le lendemain pour compléter mes lacunes. Je passe deux heures dans cet atelier, je retiens une vingtaine de plantes avec leurs caractéristiques propres. Dana est très douée, elle connaît presque toutes les plantes comestibles ou non.

Il me reste deux heures avant la fin de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Dana préfère aller une nouvelle fois à l'atelier d'armes tandis que moi, je retourne à l'atelier des nœuds. L'enseignante a l'air ravie de me revoir, elle m'apprend à faire des hameçons et des pièges pour les petits animaux. Je m'exerce pendant les deux heures, je réussis à faire une trentaine d'hameçons et l'instructrice paraît contente de mon travail. Par contre, je n'arrive pas bien à faire les collets. C'est très compliqué et il faut savoir faire plusieurs sortes de nœuds sur un seul piège m'avoue mon professeur. La cloche sonne à nouveau.

L'entraînement pour aujourd'hui est terminé. Je lui promets de revenir le lendemain pour me perfectionner. Je la salue d'un signe de la main et prends l'ascenseur avec tous les autres tributs. Dana et moi sommes côte à côte, nous ne parlons pas. La bande formée par les cinq premiers districts est très intimidante, je trouve. A leur manière de se saluer, on dirait qu'ils sont amis.

Gwenaëlle et moi sortons de l'ascenseur lorsqu'il atteint l'étage numéro dix. Nous ne nous parlons pas. Je prends place au salon, je suis exténué par cette journée. Gwen rejoint sa chambre. Elle doit être aussi épuisée que moi après avoir lancé des javelots toute la journée. Leone n'est pas ici, je parie qu'il est allé voir Fanty. Tant pis, je mange sans lui, j'ai beaucoup trop faim pour l'attendre.

Je me rends dans la salle à manger. Les serviteurs me proposent plusieurs plats, je prends la soupe verte que je déguste lentement. Ensuite, je prends un morceau de bœuf avec une sauce aux ananas que j'engloutis entièrement, pour finir je décide de prendre plusieurs parts de tarte au citron, à la framboise et à la pomme. Je bois du jus de raisin, du jus d'orange et du jus d'une couleur bleue. Ce jus-là a un goût que je ne connais, d'après ce que j'ai bu, ce doit être un fruit exotique. Je me lève pour aller dans ma chambre quand Leone fait son entrée. Il a l'air très heureux et je suis content pour lui. Je lui souhaite bon appétit et pars dans ma chambre.

Je prends une longue chaude douche. Je me savonne doucement et me rince longuement à nouveau. L'eau chaude détend mes muscles qui ont été tiraillés toute la journée. Je me savonne les cheveux également et les rince. Je me délecte de ce moment, j'ai presque l'impression de ne plus être au Capitole, de ne plus être un garçon qui porte des robes ou d'être un tribut. Je suis juste moi. Anton Kaven. Quatorze ans. Du district dix. Je me brosse les dents même si grâce à mes préparatrices elles sont blanches. L'air chaud sous mes pieds me sèche, je vais jusqu'à mon armoire pour choisir un nouveau pyjama. Je jette mon dévolu sur un ensemble bleu nuit à paillettes. Je m'assois au bord du lit et prends la télécommande. Je vais regarder ce qu'il se passe dans la capitale, cela me divertira plus. Or au moment où l'écran géant me retransmet les images de la capitale, Leone entre dans ma chambre.

Je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas très envie de lui parler. Il se poste devant moi, attrape la télécommande et éteint l'écran. Je reste impassible, comme si cela ne me regarde pas. Je me fous bien de ce qu'il peut penser. De toute manière je le déteste. Ses yeux violets sont brillants de détermination et de sérieux.

« Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ?me demande-t-il.

-Je suis allé à l'entraînement.

-Et alors? Un talent caché? demande-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire?je réponds durement.

-Tu te comportes comme Gwenaëlle, remarque t-il, et moi qui pensais que tu étais différent des autres… je me suis trompé…

Cette allusion me fait mal au cœur, cependant je n'en montre rien.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois comme-çi ou comme-ça ?

Le jeune homme s'assoit sur mon lit.

-Anton, je sais que j'ai été très dur avec toi ce matin… mais tu m'avais vraiment déçu et énervé en la frappant de cette manière…

-Il faut dire que moi aussi j'ai mes côtés obscurs, je réplique avec amertume.

-Ecoute, il reste trois jours encore à passer ensemble, d'après le règlement officiel et je ne veux pas que nous soyons fâchés l'un et l'autre…

Il a raison sur ce point. Ma gorge se serre et j'ai sacrément envie de fondre en larmes et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

-Mais Leone… ça… ça m'a vraiment fait… mal… ce que tu m'as dit… ce matin… j'en ai pleuré…

De grosses larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je les essuie d'un geste nonchalant et continue de parler :

-Parce que tu vois… moi… je te considère comme… enfin... je veux dire... je n'ai plus personne et... tu es tout ce qu'il me reste... et tes remarques ce matin… m'ont fendu le cœur… et… ton attitude dure avec moi… quand tu es venu me voir dans ma chambre… dès que tu es sortit… je… je… je voulais mourir… je te le jure!

Ma voix se fêle plusieurs fois. Je ne me retiens plus, je pleure doucement. Comme je l'ai dit, Leone me prend dans ses bras et me caresse les cheveux doucement.

-Chut, c'est fini, déclare-t-il d'une voix douce et aigüe, c'est fini, je suis là Anton…

-Ma famille me manque Leone… j'ai… j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi… je… je veux revoir mes parents… et… et mes frères et sœurs, je dis en sanglotant. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi...

-Pour cela, me souffle mon mentor dans l'oreille, il faut que tu gagnes les Hunger Games…

-Mais… tu penses que Gwenaëlle veut rentrer chez elle, elle aussi ?je demande.

-Oh Gwen ne vient pas de ce district… elle est née dans le district quatre, répond-il d'un ton léger.

-Mais…

-Mince! Euh, oublie! Tu n'as absolument rien entendu!

-Quoi? Mais tu viens de dire qu'elle est née dans le Quatre!je m'exclame. Comment cela se fait-il?

-Ce n'est rien! Erreur de ma part!

-Dis-moi ce qui se trame Leone, sinon j'irais demander moi-même à Gwenaëlle, je le menace.

Il me jauge pendant une longue minute avant de dire:

-Tu ne le diras à personne Anton ? C'est un secret entre nous d'accord ?

Je hoche gravement la tête. Je sens que ce qu'il va me dire est important. Il continue de me caresser les cheveux.

-La famille de Gwenaëlle était une famille de rebelles, me chuchote t-il, après que la rébellion ait échouée, toute sa famille a été exécutée… quant à Gwen, ele avait fui dans le Treize depuis bien longtemps. Quand ils l'ont capturée, ils l'ont épargnée ainsi qu'un jeune homme du même district mais en échange, elle devait se porter volontaire à la Moisson… au début, elle ne pensait pas le faire mais dès qu'elle a appris que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait été sélectionné…elle a fait… Faut comprendre son caractère… elle n'a pas eu la vie facile…

-Ce garçon, je demande, c'est bien Andrew Milt du district quatre non ?»

Leone me sourit tristement, je comprends que ma supposition est juste. Je suis interloqué. Cependant, la journée m'a épuisé et donc je m'endors rapidement dans les bras de mon mentor. Il me promet de me réveiller dans quelques heures pour que l'on parle de l'entraînement. Avant de sombrer dans une nuit profonde, j'entends mon ventre gargouiller.

Deux heures plus tard, je suis en pyjama et en chaussons dans la salle à manger avec Leone. Je déguste la soupe verte que j'aime tant pendant que mon mentor découpe soigneusement ses pommes de terre. Au fond de moi, je suis heureux que nous soyons réconciliés. Je n'aurais pas supporté lui faire la tête pendant plusieurs jours. Je dévore ma soupe alors que j'ai mangé il y a deux heures à peine. Je reprends de la tarte au citron et demande à un serviteur de me servir du jus de pomme.

Leone souhaite absolument tous les détails de ma première journée d'entraînement. Alors je lui raconte tout. Il sourit lorsque je lui explique ma tentative de drague sur Dana, il s'indigne quand je lui raconte l'alliance des tributs des districts un, deux, trois, quatre et cinq. Il semble aussi satisfait au moment où je lui fais part de mes résultats aux différents ateliers. Il m'avoue qu'après la Parade la toge romaine et les tatouages de tigres et de chèvres dorés sont devenus très tendances. Déjà que je n'ai jamais imaginé me voir en robe, alors toute la population du Capitole porter des toges et des talons… Je suis plié en deux en entendant cela. Dire que j'ai passé une excellente soirée est un euphémisme.

Nous ne restons pas très tard dans la nuit car demain une nouvelle journée commence. Je vais dans ma chambre, rentre sous mes draps et m'endors immédiatement. Je sens qu'elle sera encore plus fatigante qu'aujourd'hui.


End file.
